Percabeth the Perfect Couple
by LastOlympian123
Summary: An adventurous story that's about a quest and maybe even death. Includes some romance and jokes. Will Percy and Annabeth live? Will they ever see the camp again?
1. Chapter 1

**Percy's POV**

I ran as I saw Annabeth running after me after I sprayed her with water. But she looked super pissed. I kept laughing and all I heard were threats from Annabeth.

"SEAWEED BRAIN! I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS!" Annabeth shouted as she took out her dagger.

"Yeah right Wise girl! Never catch me at this pace!"

That just made her even madder and she started running faster. I panicked. I was starting to get super tired from running. I was starting to get worried.

Then I saw Travis and Connor and I yelled for help. Travis had a mischief smile on his face and he whispered into Connor's ear. Connor smiled. I ran towards them but Travis tripped me.

"Sorry Percy, Annabeth told us that she would pay us five drachmas if we caught you," Travis laughed.

Oh crap. I'm going to die. I looked up and saw Annabeth grinning and she jumped on me and put her dagger to my throat.

"You're dead Seaweed Brain," Annabeth whispered in my ear. I gulped. Good-bye world.

I closed my eyes and then Annabeth laughed.

"Did you really think I was going to kill you? Percy, you're my friend. But I will get back at you whether you know or not," Annabeth laughed.

Travis and Connor had disappointed faces as they trudged towards the lake.

"I thought you would kill me," I chuckled. Annabeth giggled and nudged me.

"I will, just not now. Athena always has a plan," Annabeth mumbled.

I sighed. This has happened to me before on April fool's Day. All I did to Annabeth was put fake spiders on her bed. I mean it's not like they were real. Well, maybe except two, but that was Travis's fault. Anyways, Annabeth got back at me by strapping me in a chair and putting a donut right out of my reach.

That was just cruel.

"Hey Seaweed Brain! Are you coming to dinner?" Annabeth questioned.

"Duh, you should know that I always go to meals," I answered.

I ran towards Annabeth and she smirked.

**Was it good for my first story? I don't know, it might be a little too cliché. But please review guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Did you guys like my story? Well I'm sorry if it was short I didn't really have enough time. But I promise this one is longer. Thanks to my first two reviewers Purple Hearts and thepercabethfreakx3 you guys are awesome! Review!**

**Annabeth's POV**

**2 months later…..**

I walked around Central Park hold Seaweed Brain's hand. We were going to our usual bench when I saw an old woman and man sitting there with the women's head on his shoulder. I smiled at the scene.

"That's going to be us when we're older Annabeth," Percy whispered in my ear.

I smiled at him. But I was worrying. What if we didn't get to live that long? I mean we're demigods after all. Most don't live that long.

Percy saw the concern on my face and he squeezed my hand and sent me a reassuring look. I rolled my eyes at him and ran.

Percy smirked and ran after me. We ran around the park like little kids running in a playground. I couldn't help but laugh and laugh.

I kept running until I felt a cold arm wrap around my wrist roughly.

"Hey!" I yelled.

I looked up staring at a dracaena and next to her on a leash was a hellhound.

"Annabeth!" Percy shouted.

I looked at him and he was trapped. He was held by a Cyclops on each of his wrists. I struggled but I couldn't do anything, the monsters laughed. That made me burn with anger.

"Nice try Annabeth, but we have you now," I heard a voice say.

I turned and saw who it was. It was Emily, daughter of Demeter.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

Emily snarled and grinned.

"I belong here. I'm helping our lord to rise from his sanctuary. He will be back soon, but you won't live long enough to see."

Percy's face burned with rage and he kicked the monsters holding his wrists and uncapped Riptide. He turned the monsters into dust. Emily's grin disappeared and worry passed her face. Then her face came back to a grin.

She clapped her hands slowly and vines began to grow around Percy. Percy sliced them with his sword.

"I'll have to fight you myself then," Emily snarled.

She took her sword that glowed red.

"Say good-bye to your friend Annabeth."

I felt fury bubble up inside of me and I head butted the dracaena. The dracaena staggered and hissed. I threw my dagger at her forehead and the monster flew away in dust.

Emily watched in awe. Her eyes were filled with anger and frustration.

"Until next time Annabeth Chase. I'll see you all when we attack," Emily growled.

Emily disappeared in a cloud of shadows and black smoke was blown everywhere. I coughed and everything went black.

**Did you guys like it? Give me some advice this is my first story! Review please! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Well I know that last chapter wasn't very long. I'm trying to make them longer though!  
**

**Percy's POV**

I woke up groggily in the Camp Half-Blood infirmary. How the heck did I get here? I looked next to me and saw Annabeth's angelic face. I looked around me and saw Will Solace bandaging one of the other campers.

"Will?" I croaked.

Will turned and smiled. He walked towards me and studied me warily.

"Hey Perce, you okay?"

"How the heck did I get here?" I asked.

"Katie Gardener found you and Annabeth unconscious in the middle of Central Park. She called Travis and I to help her get you guys back to camp. Mortals thought that you were just napping in the grass. I don't know the mist is kind of crazy," Will replied.

Annabeth stirred and muttered something about spiders and threatening Emily. I smirked. Will gave me a cup of nectar. It tasted like my mom's blue pancakes. A warm feeling rushed into my mouth and I sighed.

"Better?" Will asked.

"Better."

Annabeth sighed and woke up with a yawn. She had a scratch on her beautiful face and she was rubbing her gray eyes.

"Seaweed Brain? What are we doing here?" She asked.

"Annabeth, Katie Gardener found us," I answered.

She mumbled and looked at me straight in the eyes. Her gray eyes created a storm and she looked so confused and worried.

"We need to go to Chiron and tell him about our umm… _incident_," Annabeth confirmed.

I nodded and she started getting up. Then her knees wobbled.

"Umm… I think I'll be going to Chiron Wise Girl," I told her.

Annabeth grumbled and crossed her legs. I knew she hated looking weak. I laughed and she glared at me. I fell silent.

"Umm… I'll go," I muttered.

Annabeth nodded and as I started walking out of the infirmary I saw her shuffling her feet and grumbling.

I stifled a chuckle.

I walked into the Big House and I saw Chiron sitting in his wheelchair. It still creeped me out that his legs could fit into that wheelchair. I know its magic but still…

"Chiron?" I said as I walked in.

Chiron looked at me.

"It's nice to see you my boy," Chiron said to me.

I nodded and then I all of a sudden just started telling him about the incident at the park. Chiron nodded and listened as he looked at me.

"Well my boy, we should just wait and see what happens next. We can't change anything if we don't know what it is," Chiron replied after I told him about the incident.

I gulped and nodded understanding. Then I walked out of the Big House and saw Annabeth limping towards me. I felt a rush of relief and I ran towards her. I twirled her around and kissed her.

"What was that for?" Annabeth asked while she smiled.

"For being the best girlfriend in the world," I replied.

Annabeth smirked and hugged me.

"I love you," Annabeth said.

"Ditto," I replied.

**Well that's it for now! I'll update soon! Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! One of my reviewers is confused if this is a series of one shots or all one story. Well this is all one story! Anyways, time for the story!**

**Annabeth's POV**

I had the worst dream in history and that just means that my dream was even worse than a nightmare. I was sitting on the deck with Percy when all of a sudden all of the things went black around me. I looked around me and saw a bunch of spiders and I screamed.

"_Annabeth Chase, we will attack and destroy everything that is important to you."_

The voice was a man's but I couldn't think of who it was. Then I saw a demigod and I realized who it was. It was Devon daughter of Apollo. She was screaming as bunches of dracaena were whipping her. She looked terrible, and she crumbled crying. Then the vision changed, it was the camp burning and Percy getting electrocuted. I screamed and crumbled to my knees.

"_This will all happen to you if you don't listen, join us and you will suffer the least."_

"Never!" I screamed.

"_Then, I guess my army will destroy you. I may not be healed yet, but I will attack soon enough."_

I looked around me again and I was with Devon again and she still lay on the ground crying. I wanted to comfort her but then two dracaena cuffed her and picked her up roughly. She didn't move. Then the monsters smacked her in the face. She screamed and cried.

"Stop it!" I yelled.

But they didn't hear me they just lead Devon to a cell and let her blood shed out on the floor. I woke up with a start and looked around me. I was still at camp and nothing was burning. I heard a knock at the door and saw Percy. He was sweating and panting as if he just ran out of his cabin.

"I had the worst dream ever," we both said at the same time.

Percy gave me a questioning look.

"What was your dream about?"

"It was about Devon, daughter of Apollo and she was in trouble. Yet, it was also a bunch of other things but mainly that," I answered back.

"No way, I had the same dream," Percy replied.

I shook my head. This was not good. I couldn't take it anymore I ran to the Big House and stormed to Chiron's office. Chiron was in the middle of polishing one of his records and he looked up surprised.

"Annabeth, what are you doing here?" Chiron asked as he put down his record down slowly.

"Chiron, me and Percy had the same dream and… and..," I said.

Then next thing I realize Percy comes in and I start explaining about the whole situation and my dream. Chiron nodded vigorously every second. His eyes full of sadness and his face a grim way. I kept talking and talking until Chiron stopped me.

"My child, we need to save Devon," Chiron said.

"Wait, there's more. Devon isn't the only demigod captured," Percy retorted.

I gave him a weird look and he nodded.

"Jimmy son of Ares, John son of Hephaestus, Christine daughter of Demeter, and Alex son of Hermes were also captured. They were all in one cell and Devon was pulled out to be tortured," Percy informed.

Chiron nodded and had a shocked look on his face.

"Chiron we need to go on a quest to save them," I confirmed.

Chiron opened his mouth and then closed it as if he was very confused right now.

"Chiron?"

"Oh yes, you both should go on a quest but you both should bring one more person with you," Chiron said.

"I know who," Percy nodded.

"Who?" I asked.

"We should bring Connie, daughter of Poseidon."

I sighed. After Percy told the Big Three to end the pact of the Big Three Poseidon claimed a girl named Connie and she was really good at archery surprisingly. She could shoot eight arrows and all of them would land at the same place each arrow splitting the one before.

"Why?" I asked.

"She would be useful and she's never been on a quest," Percy retorted.

Percy treated Connie like his little sister. Let me tell you this, Connie has jet black hair and sea green eyes just like Percy. But she's a lot more athletic than Percy and she's nice if you don't mess with her. Travis and Connor learned that the hard way after Connie created a _mini_ tsunami in their cabin.

"Fine. But how the heck do we know where the kidnapped demigods are?" I asked.

"They're in Austin, Texas, the dracaena prison," Percy informed.

"How the heck do you know that?" I asked.

"It was in my dream. Duh Wise Girl."

I gritted my teeth and went to go inform Connie that she would go on the quest with us. I kept walking to cabin three and when I knocked I saw Connie with her vibrant sea green eyes in front of me.

"Hey Annabeth!" Connie said.

"Hey!" I exclaimed.

I guess you could say me and Connie are really good friends. She actually has a lot in common with Percy and Connie sometimes is pretty funny when she teases Percy. Like she trapped him in a water bed and when he woke up he was looking at Connie but was literally _in_ the water bed. He popped the bed and water spilled everywhere.

"Listen, me and Percy were wondering if you could go on this quest with us." I asked.

"Sure."

She said it so plainly and it confused me. Who the heck would decide to go on a dangerous quest that could kill you without even hesitating?

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes, I'll go pack my stuff now," Connie answered.

"Umm… okay,' I said confusingly.

**I hoped you guys liked this chapter! Thank you to the reviewers and thank you for those who liked my story. Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Connie's POV**

**Did you guys like my last chapter? Well I was wondering, should I add Thalia or Nico to the story? Or maybe both? Vote in the reviews or PM me! Anyways, enjoy!  
**

I started packing my stuff until I saw a picture that pained me. It was me, Jarett son of Zeus, and Josh son of Athena in the beach laughing. I sighed at the picture. My two best friends were both in the infirmary in comas after their stupid quest. I didn't like even thinking about what happened to the third demigod on the same quest. I blinked back tears and continued packing I'll do everything to get them out of their comas. I didn't pack much just my bow and arrows, ambrosia, nectar, extra clothes, my sword _tsunami_, drachmas, mortal money, and my leather jacket.

I walked out of my cabin and started walking towards the infirmary. When I entered I saw Josh and Jarett both still in comas. I walked up to Jarett's bed and held his soft hand. Jarett's blonde hair was swept over his face and I missed his electrifying eyes.

"I'll find something to heal you I promise, I…I won't give up," I whispered.

Then I walked towards Josh and smiled. His blonde hair was a mess and his gray eyes were closed oddly. I chuckled at the sight but sighed as my friends just lay there in comas.

I started walking out of the infirmary but I stopped. I turned back around and hugged both of them.

"Don't give up and try to wake up or I'll kill you both," I muttered as I smiled.

I ran out and saw Percy and Annabeth with backpacks. Annabeth smiled at me and before Percy looked I wiped out a tear from my face.

"We need to go to Rachel for our prophecy," Percy smiled.

I grinned. I ran ahead of Annabeth and Percy towards Rachel's cave.

"Rachel?" I whispered as I walked into her cave.

Rachel turned and smiled. Her red hair was in a ponytail and she had marker lines all over her shorts.

"Hey Connie!" Rachel yelled as she hugged me.

Annabeth and Percy finally ran in and Percy was panting with his hands on his knees. I smiled because I was more athletic than my half-brother.

"Listen Rachel, we need a—" I started to say.

"A prophecy? Well hold on." Rachel answered.

Rachel closed her eyes and she swooned. Percy and Annabeth caught her and green smoke started spewing from her mouth.

"_You shall find your friends and meet the snarler's end. The sleeping shall rise and love will grow in size, the tortured will live and the lord will give. Hail the age of the new rage."_

I shuddered, yet I was starting to get excited. The line_ "the tortured will live"_ gave me hope that my friends were okay in that prison. Annabeth and Percy looked worried. I sighed. I seriously think that they should be more optimistic. Yeah, I'm fourteen and a demigod but at least I look on the bright side.

Rachel woke up and sighed.

"So what was the prophecy?"

Percy sighed and retold the prophecy word by word. I was impressed, it seemed like the only things Percy remembers are prophecies. It's just odd.

Annabeth stood up and shook her head.

"Rachel, we need to go umm… to Chiron. It was nice seeing you," Annabeth smiled as she hugged Rachel.

We said our farewells and I ran towards the Big House. I stood at the porch waiting and Annabeth was after me. Yet, Percy was gasping and started to jog. I laughed; I needed to shape him up for running.

"Hurry up you slow bum!" I shouted.

He started laughing and he picked up the pace. I still couldn't believe that two months ago he could out run Annabeth but now he's out of practice.

He finally got to the porch and I walked in as Chiron was listening to his Frank Sinatra record. He turned off the record and he smiled.

"Hello Constance," He said.

"Please Chiron, don't call me Constance," I pleaded.

"Oh yes, sorry."

"Chiron, we need to tell you about the prophecy," Annabeth said as she walked in.

Chiron nodded and told us to sit. Percy again told Chiron the prophecy and Chiron nodded.

"I see, well we need to get you on your quest now," Chiron muttered.

"We'll take a taxi and a train towards Florida and find a boat to ride to Texas," Annabeth planned.

Percy and I nodded.

"I guess we should leave now?" I asked.

Annabeth nodded.

"I guess I will see you soon children," Chiron nodded.

_Hopefully_, I thought.

I stood up and hugged Chiron and then walked out of the Big House with my backpack swept over my shoulder.

I waited for Annabeth and Percy while they smiled and we all jogged out of the camp's borders and hailed a taxi in the city. I sighed. This is it, I'm having my first quest without my two best friends but instead with my half-brother and his girlfriend who's like a sister to me.

**Okay, remember to vote for Thalia or Nico to be in the story or you could vote both! Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry if my OC's (other characters) have been confusing you! So I'm still waiting for votes! Remember, vote either Nico or Thalia! Vote both if you want! Tell me your opinion on my OC Connie! Anyways, enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

I looked at Annabeth as she fell asleep with her head on my shoulder. Annabeth's honey hair shone in the moonlight and she sighed every once in a while. I looked at Connie and saw her looking at a picture. I couldn't see it very well but her hand touched the picture gently. Later on, she fell asleep and I snatched the picture to see what it was.

I gasped.

It was Jarett and Josh. She looked so… so… well _happy._ I remembered that day when Annabeth and I had to rescue the two boys. They were both fighting for their lives. The third demigod fell off into a pit of monsters and was shredded to pieces. When we were rescuing the two boys they were both unconscious, well in comas. I never forgave myself, I was just too late.

I saw Connie stir and I put the picture back in her arms. Connie's eyes opened and I could easily see her green eyes.

"Percy?" Connie whispered.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"I'm scared, w…what if we don't make it. What if one of us dies? I mean in the prophecy it even said _Hail the age of new rage._"

I thought for a minute and sighed.

"Connie, prophecies have double meanings. It doesn't always mean what it says," I answered.

Connie sighed and I could tell she was balling her fists.

"Umm… Percy? I just had a dream and it was about the ocean. Except it was a man being chopped into pieces and being thrown in the ocean. Do you think the line _the lord will give_, means umm… Oura—"

"No," I answered back, "it's impossible, he was thrown into the ocean and his essence turned into sea foam."

Connie nodded and yawned.

"Well, I guess I should go back to sleep then."

She laid her head back and fell asleep. I sighed. Apparently, I started thinking about the words Connie said. What if it was him? What if he might live he was alive and manipulating people's minds?

"Percy?" Annabeth whispered.

I nearly jumped out of the car.

"Seaweed Brain, I wasn't really sleeping," Annabeth giggled.

"You heard everything?" I asked.

"What do you think?" Annabeth questioned.

"Umm… no?" I guessed sarcastically.

Annabeth laughed softly and punched me in the shoulder playfully.

"Annabeth? You need to go to sleep I'll keep watch," I said.

"Percy, we're in a taxi, it's not like the driver is a monster or anything."

I sighed. But Annabeth went to sleep anyways. Score one for Percy.

When morning came I looked out of the window. We paid the driver and asked someone where we are. They said we were in North Carolina. Connie nodded sullenly.

"Let's go to a café or something, I'm starving," Annabeth and Connie said simultaneously.

They both looked each other and smiled. I nodded my head and we entered a café that was huge with a huge sign that looked like RMOSETN FEAC. None of knew what the heck the sign said but we entered the restaurant as hungry as a pack of wolves.

The waiter came to us and she looked really ugly. Her blue hair was matted and greasy. It amazed me that she could even pull it off with the blue hair. Her teeth were crooked and yellow as she smiled, and her nails were way too long for a person.

"Hi! My name is Penny and welcome to the Monster Café!" the waitress said in a way too perky voice.

Connie looked uncomfortable and she gripped the edges of the seat.

"Umm…. Can I have a cheeseburger?" I asked.

The waitress took all of our orders and she walked away with her note pad.

"I don't trust this woman," Connie mumbled.

I sighed.

"We'll leave right after we eat," I snapped.

Connie crossed her arms and grumbled. Boy, should I have listened to her.

* * *

**Did you guys like it? Well, remember to vote! PM me or Review the vote. I really want to thank everyone of those people who liked my first story! Thanks! Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Another chapter! Sorry if that last chapter wasn't as exciting. I promise this one is more exciting. Anyways, so far I have three votes for both Thalia and Nico to be in the story, two votes for Thalia and two votes for Nico. Enjoy!**

**Annabeth's POV**

I ate my pizza quietly but I could sense something was wrong. Monster Café just sounded like a place where monsters would be. I mean, it's obvious.

"Percy, we need to get out of here now," I ordered.

Percy shook his head.

"Come on Annabeth, no one's attacked us yet even in this café," Percy replied.

Great. They got Percy drunk with food. This reminded me of the time we were at Medusa's lair. I wanted so badly to smack him in the face to snap him out of it, but Connie did it for me.

She smacked him in the face lightly, at least in her definition.

"Snap out of it!" Connie hissed.

Percy blinked his eyes and nodded as if he was afraid Connie would smack him again.

Percy waved over a waitress for the check. Unfortunately, it was the blue haired freak, Penny.

"Yes?" Penny questioned.

"We would like our check so we can leave," Percy mumbled.

"Oh, that's a problem dear," she said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well you see, you need to stay so we can bring you to our lord rising from his sanctuary," She answered.

Connie stood up and gripped her belt.

"Who are you?" Connie asked through gritted teeth.

Connie knew that this was a trap, and she would go down fighting.

"I think you would recognize me Connie," Penny snarled.

Penny transformed into a girl with blonde hair and piercing brown eyes.

"Emily?" Connie asked.

I forgot that Connie and Emily used to be friends before they knew they're demigods.

Emily nodded and snarled.

"Connie, join us. We used to be friends, help us rise the lord while we leave these half-freaks to their torture," Emily smiled as if she was on the right side.

"Never!" Connie shouted, "You betrayed me! Y…You betrayed all of us, including your mother."

"I don't care about my mother. She used me for her amusement, she just watches me die! But not anymore, now I'll be the one who watches_ her_ die!" Emily screamed.

"Then I guess we'll go down fighting," I said.

Emily turned to me and grinned.

"That's not a very wise choice Annabeth, for a daughter of Athena I would expect more."

My hand gripped my dagger.

"Maybe, you should shut your mouth," I said through clenched teeth.

"I have _pets_ Annabeth from the lord and they follow my command so I don't think that you should insult me," Emily snarled.

"Well, I'm a child of Athena and according to my calculations; it says that you're an IDIOT!" I shouted.

Emily balled her fists and then she smiled. She snapped her fingers sharply and two hellhounds came out. As if by cue, one hellhound pounced on Percy and the other tried pouncing on Connie. But she threw one of her hunting knives at the hound.

Emily tensed and brought out her sword. She charged Connie, but Connie as fast as lightning whipped her belt out and transformed it into a sword. Emily slashed at Connie but she sidestepped and slammed the butt of her sword in Emily' face.

Emily growled and clapped her hands. The hellhound on Percy snarled and started scratching Percy's face.

"No!" I shouted.

I threw my dagger at the hellhound and it landed on the hound's neck. The hound howled and fell off of Percy. Percy stood up and uncapped his sword. He charged Emily but Connie pushed him back. I knew what she was doing, this was _her _fight.

Emily screamed in frustration and slammed her sword against Connie's arm. Connie winced in pain but she kept fighting. I knew that any second Emily would overpower her.

Next thing I know I hear laughter. I turn around and Percy is in a head lock with a knife to his throat.

"Well thisss isss amusssssing," a Scythian dracaena hissed.

"Get away from him or I swear all Hades will break loose!" I shouted.

The monster chuckled and smiled. I reached for my dagger on my belt but I remembered that I threw it at the hellhound. I whipped out my Yankees hat and became invisible. I walked silently to my dagger. There it was on the floor, and then someone kicked it away. Crap.

I went next to Emily's foot and she was still sparring with Connie. I crawled towards the sparring two and reached for my dagger. Apparently, I accidently reached for Emily's foot. Fortunately, she didn't notice. I grabbed my dagger and went behind the dracaena.

Percy's skin was purple and the monster was trying to choke him. I stabbed the monster from the behind and she crumbled into dust. Percy crumbled and I watched him catch his breath and he got up.

I smiled until Percy shouted.

"Watch out!"

I looked behind me and ducked. One of Connie's hunting knives flew towards me. It impaled the wall no next to Percy's ear. He paled and then a screaming alarm as if to retreat came on.

Emily stopped fighting and grinned.

"My lord calls me, we will be back when the camp crumbled," Emily smiled.

She disappeared into a cloud of shadows. This time no black smoke came out but something horrible happened. Connie crumbled on her knees and she gripped her arm where Emily slashed her.

"Connie, let me see your arm," I said.

I walked towards her and when she removed her hand I saw green poison in the gash.

"Percy! Give me some ambrosia now!" I ordered.

Percy ran towards me with a bag full of ambrosia squares. I shoved them in Connie's mouth and the bleeding stopped. But the poison just started seeping.

"No, no, no, no," I whispered.

Connie winced and she balled her fists. I tried dabbing away the poison but there seemed to be a whole stock of poison. I needed help.

"Percy watch her, I need to send a Iris message," I whispered.

He nodded and started whispering comforting words to Connie and she nodded. I fished out a drachma and made a rainbow.

"_O' Iris accept my offering_," I whispered.

I threw the drachma in and it dissolved in the rainbow.

"Will Solace at Camp Half-Blood," I muttered,

The mist shimmered and there was Will in the infirmary.

"Will!" I shouted.

Will turned around surprised and smiled.

"Hey Annabeth!"

**That's it for today! I hoped you guys liked it! Please vote! Review! :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I decided to update early! Anyways, this chapter has a little bit of action but more of well… you'll see. Enjoy!**

**Annabeth's POV**

_Will turned around surprised and smiled._

"_Hey Annabeth!"_

I started talking rapidly to Will and he tried calming me down but I kept talking.

"Annabeth. Annabeth. Annabeth! ANNABETH!" Will shouted.

I finally shut up and explained the whole situation slowly. Will nodded.

"Put some ambrosia paste on her arm and bandage it. She should be fine after a couple of days. If she isn't then IM me again," Will mumbled.

I nodded vigorously and swiped the mist. I ran towards Connie and she looked pale, she was breathing heavily. Her eyes were closed.

"Is she okay?" Percy asked.

I nodded and I dug in my backpack. I found some ambrosia paste and applied it on Connie's arm. I bandaged the gash and Connie's face started gaining color and her eyes fluttered open.

"Where am I?" Connie asked.

"Connie, we're still in the Monster Café," I whispered.

She smiled and nodded.

"Annabeth, we need to get out of here," Percy muttered.

I nodded. We both helped Connie up and we all walked towards the nearest train station. Connie dozed off and snored softly.

"Annabeth," Percy whispered.

I turned towards him and his eyebrows were scrunched together.

"Last night, I was looking at a picture of Josh and Jarett with Connie. I still feel like it was—"

"It's not your fault!" I snapped.

He nodded and sighed.

"I feel like if Jarett and Josh were awake, Connie would be happier. You could just see in her eyes how sad she is. When was the last time you've ever seen her eyes shine?"

I was about to answer but I couldn't. I knew it was when Jarett and Josh were with her. I sighed.

"Don't look back in the past, they'll wake up eventually," I whispered.

Percy huffed and grumbled.

"I'm going to sleep," I murmured.

I kissed Percy on the lips and he smiled.

I closed my eyes and had a nightmare.

_It was Devon again and her hands were cuffed into chains. Blood was dripping from her mouth. Then a voice screamed at her in some Ancient language. Devon shook her head and everything in the room went bright. I heard Devon scream and cry. I knew they were electrocuting her. _

"_Where is she?" the voice hissed._

_Devon cried and said she didn't know. I was wondering what the voice was talking about, they needed someone. Devon crumbled on her knees, her blonde hair was matted with blood and her hazel eyes were dim instead of as bright as the sun. I tried helping her but my legs wouldn't move. _

"_Put her back in her cell. We will question the others, if none of them know we must wait for her," another voice said this. It sounded familiar but I couldn't remember who it was._

_Devon was dragged towards a cell and she laid there not moving. I knew she was still alive but she seemed so lifeless. _

"_Well, well, well, if it isn't Annabeth Chase. Would you like to join me now or would you like me to lead your friends to death?" the voice was a man's and I knew who it was._

_I paled._

"_Tsk, tsk, tsk. You should join us Annabeth, your talents are being wasted. Join us," the voice pierced through my ears._

_Then I woke up._

**Hey guys! Well vote! Review! PM me! I'll update soon! :) Next is Connie's POV! Tell me how you guys like her so far!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Well vote! Review! PM! Enjoy!**

**Connie's POV**

I had the weirdest dream in the world and this is how it went.

_I was walking in a graveyard and there was Nico crouching next to a grave._

"_Nico?" I whispered. _

_He turned around surprisingly and smiled._

"_What are you doing here?" Nico asked as he hugged me._

"_I don't know I'm just dreaming. Well, there must be a reason why you're here. Do you have any message for me?" I asked._

_Nico grinned and nodded._

"_I actually do. Listen, Emily and her monsters are attacking the camp within a week. They're looking for someone and Emily is recruiting demigods that never even knew that they're demigods," Nico glared. _

_I nodded slowly._

"_Are Jarett and Josh okay? Did you hear any news of them?" I blurted out._

_Nico nodded and grinned again._

"_They're getting better, Josh's heart rate is increasing and Jarett's color is starting to come back to his face," Nico informed._

_I sighed in relief and smiled. _

"_What exactly are you doing right now?" I asked Nico._

_He smiled sheepishly and shrugged._

"_Well, I'm just visiting graveyards since its kind of home to me," Nico answered._

_I smiled and hugged him._

"_Well, I guess I should go and tell Annabeth and Percy about the news," I laughed._

_Nico nodded grimly._

"_I'll see you at camp when you come back. I'll be helping with the defenses. I already told Chiron about it and luckily he's starting to get the defenses up. Well, see you then," Nico replied._

_Nico and I did our handshake and he hugged me one more time._

_I waved and woke up._

Annabeth and Percy were discussing something about Devon. I glared at them. Devon was a friend of mine and we've known each other ever since we were seven years old. I couldn't help but feel a pang of misery.

Percy turned towards me and smiled. I hugged my chest and stayed silent. I took out my picture of Jarett and Josh. I sniffed, I was happy that they're getting better. Who knows, they might wake up and then… All of a sudden I noticed something. It was the line from the prophecy. _ The sleeping shall rise. _

Could it be possible? I gasped and Annabeth and Percy jumped in their seats. I told them what I was thinking and about what Nico said. Percy and Annabeth nodded but had worried looks with the news that the camp would be attacked.

"What should we do?" Percy asked.

"We should get the demigods that were captured, get some help. Also, we should help the camp and attack the monsters. Then, capture some of the demigods that were recruited and get them to go on our side," Annabeth planned.

We nodded and knew that this was the best plan we could think of. I sighed and then heard a bang on the ceiling of the train. I looked up and found a dent on the top of the train.

I tapped Percy and pointed. The train stopped and the lights went out in the train. Percy uncapped Riptide and I could see the faint glow of his sword.

I transformed my belt into my sword _tsunami_ and I could see the faint glow of bronze in the sword. I looked at my reflection in the sword and I looked scared. I decided to turn my sword into my whip and I had my bow and arrows ready strapped on my back. I felt for my hunting knives on my waist and I touched my bobby pins or _darts_. Percy never knew I had the darts but I had Tyson make them for me just in case.

I knew I was ready. I know, you would probably think that I have too many weapons. But I'm a demigod. You can never be too careful. Poseidon gave me all these weapons and I was happy he did. Last I felt for my ballistic knives in my shoes. I felt them and made sure that they stayed in my shoes.

It may be harder for me to throw knives exactly but I could get it pretty close. Unlike my arrows, I throw my knives carefully or I _try _to.

I moved up the train cautiously with all my weapons with me. I heard another bang and a groan. I turned and saw Annabeth lying on the ground with an enemy demigod next to her handcuffing her. I ran towards the demigod quietly and hit him with the butt of my sword. He fell down unconscious and I helped Annabeth up.

Annabeth gave me a satisfying grin and we heard even more banging. I turned and saw a hellhound with a hydra.

I gulped I didn't have any weapons for a hydra. I sighed. Great, the only thing I could do without cutting off the hydra's heads is to use my whip. It does damage but not as much as my other weapons.

Annabeth and I looked and each other and nodded. We both had a plan. I charged the hydra with my whip and started whapping the hydra. The hydra hissed at me and the monster sprayed poison at me. I rolled behind the hydra.

It turned around and blew fire at me. I sidestepped but got burned on the leg a little bit. I felt a shock of pain go up my leg and I forced my scream to not come out of my mouth.

I looked at my burn and it was red and blotchy. I breathed hard but held it in. I was definitely going to soak in sea water when I got back.

Then, Annabeth came back with a torch. I have no idea where the heck she got that from. We both nodded. I got out my sword and charged the hydra.

I sliced off all the heads clean off. As fast as lightning, Annabeth lit the stumps and the hydra fell down on something. That something was me.

I groaned and struggled. I grumbled while Annabeth laughed. She kept laughing until something black pounced on her. I tried screaming but the hydra wouldn't let me scream. I tried pushing the body off but it was as heavy as a brick wall tripled.

Annabeth screamed as the hellhound started slashing at her. I needed to help her. I tried reaching for my sword but it skidded towards the wall. My arms were pinned on the ground and I couldn't reach for my other weapons.

I sighed mentally. I tried screaming for help but my vocal chords were strained. Where the heck was Percy?

I shut my eyes and tried not to hear the screaming of Annabeth. I couldn't take it. Tears started streaming down my eyes. This reminded me of the screams I heard when Jarett and Josh were coming back from their quest. They were just screaming and I ran towards the lake trying to block the screams.

Now, I was in reality. I then heard a muffled scream and silence. I opened my eyes. I strained my head to turn where Annabeth was. There was a pool of blood everywhere. I started crying and then I looked at her again and almost gasped. She was breathing. But she was… was… unconscious.

I knew that she managed to stab the hellhound because her bloody hand held her knife.

Her hair was blood caked and her arms and legs were covered in blood. I looked at her face and there were bleeding scratches everywhere. I don't think I looked much better.

I needed to get her out of here. My arms felt numb and my leg burned. I realized my head was bleeding from when I fell. I just wanted to cry in frustration. But I stopped; I heard footsteps coming towards us. I closed my eyes.

"There they are, dead just like I told you," one voice said.

"Yes, I see that. We shall take them to the prison and show them in front of the sea spawn," a deep voice said.

The footsteps came towards us. One of them threw off the hydra and picked me up carefully. I acted dead. Then I was laid on the ground again. One of the men opened my eyes to make sure that Percy would scream in terror.

They did the same with Annabeth. I knew she was alive and that she was faking. I was hoping that we would pull off that we were dead.

A boy picked me up bride style. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. It reminded me of Jarett. Except Jarett had blonde hair and _electric _blue eyes_. _My eyes started stinging and I tried to keep them open. Thankfully, when the boy wasn't looking I blinked as many times as I could.

"Let's get them to the prison," someone on my right said.

The boy nodded and looked at me. He looked at me worriedly. Then, he swept my blood caked hair out of my face. I seemed so gentle, it didn't seem like he would work on the other side.

"Prepare them, make sure every wound is healed and make sure they look normal, Chase," the deep voice said.

The boy names Chase nodded. He looked back at me and smiled. He carried me to a room and laid me on a bed. He treated all my wounds and I almost sighed in relief. But I remembered that I had to act dead.

Chase changed me into new clothes. I do not want to explain that in detail. All I'm telling you is that I was wearing a tank top and shorts when he put on a new shirt on me.

Chase smiled and made sure my hair was clean. He sighed.

Chase carried me to a boat and went deep down in the boat. He put me in a cell and left. I noticed Annabeth was there. I made sure no one was there and I whispered.

"Annabeth?"

Annabeth turned towards me and frowned. She put her finger against her lip as if to say to shut up.

I nodded. The boat swayed back and forth. I was listening to the steady beats of the waves until I heard a scream.

I knew it was Percy's.

**Well, I'll update soon! Review! I'll put Thalia in later in the story! Tell me what you think of the story so far.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Well here's the update! Tell me if you liked my last chapter! Enjoy! I decided to make this Connie's POV!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO! I own my OC's!**

**Connie's POV**

I heard Percy scream and I panicked. What are they doing to him? Then, I heard footsteps and a person screaming. I started acting dead again.

"Let me go!" I heard Percy say.

Two buff men pushed Percy against the cell we were in.

"See! Just like I told you! They're dead!" One of the men shouted.

Percy shook his head and crumbled on his knees crying. One of the men picked him roughly and threw him in the cell.

"Say good-bye idiot!" the men laughed.

I couldn't talk to Percy, the two men were watching. Percy came towards us sullenly and he crouched down in front of us. He touched Annabeth's face gently.

The two men went away laughing talking about how Percy will die of this torture. Percy looked behind him and smiled.

"I know you two are faking," he whispered.

I blinked and wondered how the heck he knew. I gave him a questionable look. Percy smiled at me.

"I saw Annabeth take a quick breath," he smiled.

I nodded and hugged him.

"What happened?" he asked.

I told him the whole story quietly. Annabeth just sat there and added some details in the story. Percy nodded slowly and told us his side of the story.

Apparently, Percy was running towards us when he heard me scream but an enemy demigod knocked him out. I nodded and smiled.

"Time's up Jackson!" a man said

Annabeth and I froze and acted dead again before the man came in front of the cell. Percy as quick as a bullet started fake crying. I've got to admit, Percy is really good at fake crying.

I remember when Drew daughter of Aphrodite insulted Percy because he was with Annabeth. Percy fake cried in front of me and I scarred Drew for the rest of her life. It wasn't that hard.

All I did was put her in a dark room and had her put on nurse shoes. I made all of her clothes not match and I cursed her for a weak with love sick whales chasing her. It was pretty funny. She screamed and never bothered Percy and she won't for the rest of her life.

I watched as Percy was put into the cell in front of ours. I was wondering right now if Devon and the others were on this boat. Yet, I remembered in my dreams that the cells were dark and still. So I guess they're not on the boat right now.

Annabeth crawled at the edge of the cell and reached for Percy's hand. I sighed. Annabeth and Percy were the best couple I know. I think they deserve each other.

I needed a plan to get the heck out of here! I was in a living hell. I couldn't believe that I might be stuck in here for eternity. Then I realized something. Chase never took away my weapons. I kept thinking of the best weapon I had and I came up with the perfect one, my whip. I reached for my whip and wrapped it around the cell bars. I yanked as hard as I could and luckily Annabeth caught the plan quickly.

Annabeth caught the cell bars as it collapsed. She laid the bars down carefully and we went to Percy's cell. We did the same thing and Percy yanked out Riptide.

I raced up the stone stairs quietly with my weapons at ready. I motioned for Percy and Annabeth to follow. I kind of felt like the leader now… I guess. I tried sneaking past the guards but one grabbed me by the wrist.

"Not so fast missy."

I turned around and saw Percy and Annabeth. They were only held by the wrists. Man, were those guards super stupid. Annabeth, Percy, and I had the same thing planned we attack. I had my sword in my other hand luckily, so I kicked the guard in the gut and I slashed my sword at him.

Percy and Annabeth both slashed and kicked at their guards too. I transformed my sword back into a belt and I grabbed my darts. I only grabbed one because that's all I needed. I threw it at the guard and he swatted the dart away. Just as I was hoping, the guard seemed confused at first and then he fell unconscious. I only used these darts when I seriously needed to. I got out my ballistic knives from my shoes.

But Annabeth and Percy already took care of the two other guards. When I looked at the guards they turned into dust. I shrugged, as long as I'm safe I'm fine with unusual things happening. I walked up to the two and we high fived.

"Since when the heck did you get darts?" Percy asked.

I blushed and acted like nothing happened.

"Darts? What are you talking about?"

Percy laughed and gave me a we're-talking-about-this-when-we-get-back-home look.

I shrugged and he rolled his eyes. Annabeth laughed and Percy claimed her into a kiss. They started making out and it well disturbed me. I turned around and I swear we were there for about ten minutes. I sighed and turned back around.

Annabeth and Percy were still making out. Gods, how long can two people kiss? Who could even hold their breath that long? I sighed and walked up to them. The closer I came to them the harder it was, it seemed like a force was pushing me back to not disturb them.

I knew who it was. Aphrodite. I sighed and fought my way through the force. Then I pulled apart Percy and Annabeth. They broke apart and I flew back about five feet. Aphrodite seriously needed to calm down her temper when it came to Percy and Annabeth.

I grumbled. Percy and Annabeth laughed and helped me up. They started teasing me until I interrupted them.

"Guys. Guys! Guys! GUYS! We need to get out of this stupid boat and find the others," I shouted this the entire time.

Percy and Annabeth fell silent and nodded. I smiled; it's about time they listen to me. We all raced towards the edge of the boat and Percy stopped the boat. I would've used this boat but it seemed to have an evil aura. Before we left we checked the other cells and no one else was there. So we ran back to the deck of the boat.

We all dived. Percy and I dived in easily, but Annabeth looked completely scared to dive into the ocean. Finally, Percy encouraged her and she dove in. We called the hippocampi, I rode my own hippocampi Sunshine. I did not pick that name Percy did. We laughed and rode the hippocampi, we were on our way.

**Hey guys! Review please! Okay, next chapter it's Percy's POV! Anyways, see you next time I update!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! I don't have school today so I decided to update early! :) Anyways, enjoy and review! Reviews help me write! Well thanks for all the reviews and those people who did the other things! Sorry if some things are wrong in this chapter.**

**Percy's POV**

We rode the hippocampus towards a state and I knew that we were at Austin, Texas. It always surprised me on how I could be a GPS in the ocean when I'm clueless when we're on land. I sighed. Texas wasn't really a thing for me. I don't know I just kind of had some bad memories here. Like when I was three I fell into a ditch and my mom had to call the police.

I thought back to that day and I laughed. I remembered how mad my mom was and she was scolding me for not looking where I was going.

Connie and Annabeth stared at me like I was crazy. I shook my head. I looked at Connie and she had tears in her eyes. I gasped and slapped my face mentally. This was the place where we found Jarett and Josh. This is the state where Jarett and Josh started screaming.

I turned towards Connie. I was about to say something but she put up her hand to cut me off. I knew she didn't want any pity from anyone. I sighed. Connie said that she was going to iris message Natalie daughter of Apollo from camp.

Annabeth and I both nodded and when Connie left. We both looked at each other.

"I think we should let her think for a while," Annabeth whispered.

I nodded. I still wanted to say something to Connie but it seemed like she just needed time.

"What should we do now then?" I asked.

We were on a beach and no one was here. So what else would I ask? I mean, I would rather splash in the ocean but it didn't seem like a great time to.

"We should just make a fire, we have four days left and we're almost done the quest. We'll stay here for tonight," Annabeth sighed.

I walked around the beach looking for drift wood. I got a pile and on the way back I heard sobbing. I walked towards the sound and I realized that it was Connie.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

Darn it, of course something's wrong. Connie turned around and I forgot that she could read my mind. I sighed. That was a power children of Poseidon had. I cursed.

"Its fine, I just got good news but I'm just sad about you know," Connie answered.

I nodded.

"What was the news?" I asked.

Connie sighed.

"Chiron said that the defenses are getting ready and that the Hunters of Artemis are on the way. But still, this is the exact place where… where…"

Connie couldn't even finish her sentence.

"Come on, don't think about it. Just come back to the camp fire with me before Annabeth practically guts us both," I joked.

Connie laughed. I helped her off the ground and we both walked silently towards the fire. Annabeth looked up at the both of us and smiled.

"Glad you guys could make it," Annabeth chuckled.

I noticed that she caught some fish and I was shocked. _She should have gotten the drift wood and I should've gotten the fish._

I pouted.

"Seaweed Brain, sometimes I want to fish. Besides, collecting drift wood is a lot harder to find than fish so I wanted the easier job," Annabeth said.

I shrugged and sat next to Annabeth. I put my arm around her shoulder and she smiled at me. Then I heard a shuffle. I looked up and it was Connie, she was walking towards the ocean.

"_What are you doing?"_ I thought.

"_Just swimming, you go talk to Annabeth," _Connie answered in my mind.

I sighed and agreed.

"What is she doing?" Annabeth asked.

"Just swimming," I answered.

Annabeth shrugged and she kissed me. We kissed each other for about thirty minutes. I wasn't paying attention to anything around me just Annabeth.

Then I felt something wet splash against my face. I broke apart with Annabeth and looked where the water came from. Then another water ball flew towards Annabeth and I heard someone laugh. I knew it was Connie.

"Connie!" I shouted.

I ran towards the ocean and saw Connie sitting next in front of the ocean watching the sunset. She looked so peaceful.

"Thought you could get away with it?" I asked.

She turned around and smiled.

"What are you talking about?" she asked innocently.

I splashed a water ball in her face but she froze it. Darn it. I forgot that Connie could freeze and heat water. I don't get why I couldn't do that.

She created a huge wave over me.

"Any last words Percy?" she asked.

I put my arms up in surrender and she laughed. Since she was laughing, the concentration broke and the whole wave splashed on me. Yet, I stayed dry.

"What the heck are you two doing?" Annabeth asked as she walked towards us.

"_Let's drench her,"_ Connie and I both thought this at the same time.

We looked at each other and smiled. As Annabeth walked towards us Connie and I both created a wave. Annabeth laughed and when she saw the wave she stopped laughing.

Connie and I smiled and we drenched her.

"You both are so dead!" she shouted.

She ran towards us with her dagger ready. I had wide eyes and I started to run. Connie ran ahead of me and but I started running faster. I guess from all the running we did in this quest I can run faster now.

Annabeth started catching up with me but I ran harder.

"SEAWEED BRAIN! KELP HAIR! YOU BOTH ARE GOING TO BE MY VICTIMS!" Annabeth shouted.

I forgot that's what she calls Connie when she's really mad. So I guess she was pretty mad right now. I heard Connie laughing like a crazy maniac as she ran.

I started catching up to Connie but she started running faster now so Annabeth would catch me. I tripped over a rock and fell. Crap. Why does it always happen to me?

Annabeth ran towards me but she jumped right over me. She was running towards Connie. I knew why. She knew that after she got Connie she would get me easily. Her plans were always brilliant.

She started catching up to Connie but Connie got out of the way and jumped into the ocean. Annabeth walked to the edge of the shore and groaned. She knew Connie by now would be at the bottom of the sea.

I laughed and Annabeth ran towards me. I stood there shocked and then Annabeth tackled me and kissed me.

We started our kissing fest again. Good luck, I guess.

**Did you guys like it? I know there isn't much action in it but I thought this should be a funny chapter. Well next chapter is Annabeth's POV! The next chapter has more action I promise! Review! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well, I didn't get like any reviews for my last chapter so I'm guessing it sucked. Anyways, here's my new chapter! Enjoy!**

**Annabeth's POV**

I walked towards the camp fire after me and Percy finished the umm… you know. Well, I walked and I laid on Percy's lap while he told Connie and me stories about his early quests. I already knew them but it was nice to hear.

Connie stared at the fire and she took a breath smelling the smoky crackling fire. She seemed to be in a trance looking at the fire. She reached out her hand feeling the warmth of the fire and she sighed.

Then she lay down next to the fire and she took out a picture. I've never in my life seen Connie's eyes look so dark; they seemed to be as dark as coal and ash. Her eyes glowed with rage and sadness. Then she put away the picture and she fell asleep.

"Hey Seaweed Brain?" I whispered.

"Hmm?" he answered as he looked down at me.

"Is Connie okay?" I asked silently.

He looked towards his half-sister and shook his head.

"I can sense that she's kind of tense and scared right now," Percy muttered.

I nodded and put my head back on his lap.

"I'll take watch," Percy whispered.

I sighed and then I fell asleep. My dream was just weird.

_I was walking around camp and I saw Clarisse shouting orders for her half-brothers and sisters to lift up defenses. I saw barbed wire and trip lines. I saw Mrs. O'Leary with her collar as she bit down on her giant chew toys._

"_Annabeth?" I heard Clarisse's voice._

"_Hey Clarisse," I said sheepishly._

"_What in Hades' name are you doing here?" she shouted._

"_I'm err… dreaming."_

_Clarisse nodded as if she understood._

"_Well, as you can see I'm putting defenses up," Clarisse said gradually._

_I snorted._

"_No der…," I replied._

_Clarisse blushed and smiled._

"_Olivia! Move that catapult to the right!" Clarisse shouted to one of her siblings._

_I rolled my eyes. Typical Clarisse._

"_No you idiot! My right!" _

_I sighed and crossed my arms. Then, I walked towards Malcolm my half-brother and I saw him helping a Hephaestus kid lift up a pot of Greek fire._

_Malcolm turned around and almost fainted._

"_Annabeth? Are you a ghost?" he asked._

_I laughed and shook my head._

_Then I woke up._

Percy was shaking me awake.

"Annabeth wake up! Someone's coming! I can sense it!" he hissed.

I looked around me and I saw Connie checking all her weapons. Then she took out her bow and arrows and looked at the tips making sure they were sharp. She put them back obviously looking satisfied.

I stood up and sensed something too. Something… powerful. Then I remembered what Emily said. She had _pets._ I cursed in Greek and Percy looked at me smiling. I gave him a you-curse-too look. He shrugged and looked back at the other end of the beach and we saw the monster.

It was a person. A girl to be exact. She walked towards us but I sensed something was wrong. She had a powerful aura. When she came closer I gasped it was Katie Gardener. I drew out y dagger.

This was not Katie, I knew. This was some humanoid monster. The girl stopped, I will never call this creature Katie and I swear it on the River Styx.

"Hey Annabeth! Travis and Connor are waiting for you guys!" the monster smiled.

I stood my ground.

"You're not Katie," I whispered.

"Of course I am! Just test me!"

"Okay, who does Katie Gardener hate the most?" I asked.

"Well duh… It's Travis!" She shouted way too happily.

"You're wrong, Katie and Travis started dating five months ago," I said.

Percy looked at me and I gave him a glare.

The monster looked at me warily.

"What's your greatest fear?" I asked.

"Umm… well that's easy. Plants!"

"Wrong again, Katie is a daughter of Demeter. Any last words to say?"

The thing looked scared.

"Time's up!" I shouted.

I threw my dagger but the girl pounced at me. She landed on me and she started slashing at me with a knife. I screamed it reminded me of the time with the hellhound.

"You've done many wrong doings Annabeth; it's time you take a permanent nap!"

She took out a knife and my eyes widened.

"Good night Annabeth!" the girl shouted crazily.

I shrieked and the girl plunged the knife in my stomach. I winced in pain and cried out.

"Annabeth!" Percy shouted.

He ran towards me but a column of fire blocked his way. He stomped his foot in frustration. Yet, I saw Connie walking through the fire. I looked at her weirdly and then everything went black.

```````````PAGE BREAK!```````````

I woke up to muffled voices.

"Should I kiss her to wake up?" I heard Percy say.

"No you idiot! I'll just dump water on her!" I heard Connie hiss.

I heard the splash of water and then I woke up fully. I looked at my stomach and the knife was still. I touched it and I winced.

"Sorry Annabeth, I had to wake you up so I could take the knife out without killing you," Connie muttered.

I nodded understanding. If I was unconscious and they took out the knife they wouldn't know if I was well in the Underworld.

Percy started walking towards me but Connie pushed him back. I knew why, Percy was terrible at medical related things. The only thing he can do is feed people ambrosia and nectar. Connie kneeled down next to me and grabbed the handle of the knife.

I held my breath.

Then Connie pulled out the knife and I gripped Percy's hand. As quick as a bullet, Connie put ambrosia paste on the gash and she bandaged the gash carefully. She said a prayer and I felt a whiff of pine.

I sighed.

"You okay?" Connie asked.

I nodded and smiled.

Connie smiled at me and she walked away from me towards the beach.

"We should rest for a few hours and then start moving towards the dracaena prison," Percy whispered.

I shook my head.

"We're not waiting for me to heal, we're wasting time," I replied.

Percy sighed. He knew that he couldn't change my mind.

"Fine," he muttered.

He stood up and gave me a reassuring look. He then walked towards Connie. She nodded and started packing her things. Again, she was checking all her weapons. I smiled at the thought of Connie being my age and still checking for all her weapons.

Percy ran towards me and he held my hand.

"Can you walk?"

I shrugged and tried getting up. It wasn't that hard, I got up easily and walked towards him. Percy smiled with his eyebrows furrowed. I giggled forgetting how cute he looked when his eyebrows were scrunched up like that.

"What?" Percy asked.

"Nothing," I replied with a smile.

Percy sighed and ran his hand through his hair. We walked towards Connie and her face looked five years older. Her eyes seemed to stare daggers at you, and it seemed like you could see all the tragic adventures that have happened to her.

She nodded and we started hiking towards a bus station. I limped towards the bus station while Connie hiked up ahead of me and Percy. She seemed to have a storm cloud above her head.

I sighed until I saw someone that caught my breath.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update in a while but I was busy with homework and crap like that. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Connie's POV**

I watched as Annabeth ran towards a group of girls. But she ran towards one girl in particular. It was a girl with spiky black hair and electric blue eyes.

I smiled; it was my very own cousin, Thalia. I walked towards Thalia and we both hugged each other tightly.

"Good to see you Connie," Thalia smiled.

"Nice to see you Thalia," I laughed as Thalia messed up my hair.

Thalia pulled me back and grinned.

"You look older than the last time I saw you," Thalia said.

"You don't look any older than the last time I saw _you_," I murmured.

Thalia rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Thalia, what are you doing here?" Percy asked.

"Chiron sent me and the Hunters to make sure you guys get back safely," Thalia muttered.

Percy nodded. He walked towards Thalia and they both laughed as if they were sharing a joke. I sighed; I was never really part of anything including Percy and our cousins. I'm happy when I'm alone with one of my cousins.

I walked towards the talking group.

"We need to save those demigods, we only have three days left," I huffed.

"Oh right," Percy and Thalia smiled sheepishly.

We all filed into a bus and I sat next to Annabeth. She was huffing about Percy sitting with Thalia to discuss battle strategies. I put my hand on her shoulder and she turned towards me with her eyes piercing into mine. My eyes bore into hers sending her two messages.

One message was to have her calm down and back off of Percy and Thalia. The other message was to reassure her that Percy was okay.

Annabeth nodded and started talking to one of the Hunters. I sighed and crossed my arms. I would rather be talking to Jarett and Josh than be in this stupid bus.

The bus stopped and we got off facing a huge mountain that no one else could probably see. I gulped and was trying to feel for someone to squeeze my hand to reassure me but no one was there. No Josh or Jarett.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I walked with the Hunter of Artemis towards the mountain and we started hiking up the trail. As we went up my feet started aching. I looked down and realized my feet were actually sinking in the trail.

"We have to get moving guys!" I shouted down the trail.

Everyone nodded quickly and we ran up the trail. I kept running my belt slapping against my waist. Luckily, all my other weapons were strapped on me.

I kept running with me panting. I gasped; I never in my world ever in my world lost my breath while running. My feet kept sinking in the trail and I was knee deep right now.

"Help!" I yelled.

But by the time Percy and Annabeth caught up I was waist deep. Percy reached for my hand but his muscles bulged and I wouldn't budge. Man, was I really that heavy? I mean, I was the weight of a stick. This means, I'm light.

I sank faster and faster until I was neck deep. Then, I went completely under. I didn't even scream nor did anything related to panicking. All I did was close my eyes and waved good bye to the group of demigods and Huntresses.

I kept sinking until I couldn't take it anymore. I opened my eyes and gasped. I was sinking in a tube and I was going down very fast.

I finally got to my senses. This was my time to be like my brother. I tucked into rolling position and when I landed I rolled and landed on one knee. I was shocked at what I saw.

It was a throne room.

"_Thank you for kneeling Constance Moonlight Jackson,"_ a voice said this.

I winced. I know, I know, Jackson is the last name of Percy and we're not blood brother and sister. But when the camp found me I was an orphan, my mother died in the Marines. So Sally adopted me and now my last name is Jackson.

But no one ever used my real name unless they wanted to be pummeled. But the voice I was listening to was Ancient. It seemed mellow and deep but at the same time, it sounded like a knife.

"What do you want!" I shouted.

"_Oh Constance, you silly girl. I want you, to be my servant or how do you say it? Prisoner?"_

"You'll never win! Now where are my friends?" I yelled.

I heard a laugh but I ran straight towards a room. I stopped and looked around me. They were cells. I heard weeping and I grabbed the bars of the cell.

I saw a broken girl weeping and her blonde hair blood caked.

"D…Devon?" I stuttered.

The girl looked up at me and her amber eyes bore into mine.

"Connie? What are you doing here?" she asked quietly.

"I'm here to save you, where are the others?" I said.

"T…They're in the other cells. They're just sleeping."

I nodded and ran to each cell. Devon was right. Everyone was asleep. I ran to the first cell and I whispered to each of them.

I kept walking until I heard a groan. I turned around and ran out of the jail and walked to the groaning. There was Percy and Annabeth was kneeling next to him.

"A…Annabeth?" I whispered.

She nodded.

"Percy dived in after you so I followed him," she muttered.

Then she looked at me. Her eyes went wide and then I heard a twang.

Something went through me. I looked down and I had an arrow through my stomach. Then, I heard another twang but this time it was a spear.

I looked at Annabeth and her eyes were full of tear. I heard five more twangs and five more arrows went through me. I turned around and found nobody there. My eyes filled with tears and everything went blurry. Arrow after arrow shot through me and yet I stayed conscious.

Then a knife went through my neck and I gasped. I fell down on my knees and I bit back a cry of pain. All of a sudden, one more spear went through my leg.

Every second my eye sight got blurrier and blurrier. Then someone clubbed me in the head and everything went black.

I had a horrible nightmare, or was it reality?

I was walking through the Underworld. Then, I was at the judges' bench. Three black-robed figures in golden masks stared down at me.

I felt like someone was pulling my thoughts out and I knew that they were simply looking into my mind. They seemed to examine my thoughts like a collection of old photos.

"Fought many monsters," the first judge said. "Fought to save many lives."

"But, she failed to save her friends, guilty of failure," the second judge argued.

"She's young, she died from fighting. She deserves Elysium," the third judge countered.

"Am…Am I dead?" I asked.

The judges stopped and looked at me smiling.

"Isn't it obvious? Why do you think you're here?" the second judge laughed.

"She deserves Elysium!" the third judge shouted.

"Fine! Elysium for the hero!" the first judge replied.

I sighed and was led to golden gates. As they opened, wind blew at me. Then I was led to a house. It was more of a mansion.

"This is where you'll live," the man who led me said.

I nodded and smiled.

The man left and I immediately heard a soft knock. I opened the door and saw an African American with a girl with blue eyes and black hair.

"Hi! I'm Silena and this is Charlie! We're your neighbors!" the girl said as she smiled.

I could tell immediately that they were demigods.

"Oh, umm… I'm Connie. Come on in."

**Did you guys like this chapter? In my opinion I loved it. Anyway, the next chapter is Annabeth or Connie's POV. Thanks for all the reviews and favorites and all that stuff! Review! Please! :) **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! I'm so excited to do this chapter! There's still hope! Enjoy!**

**Annabeth's POV**

I watched fearfully as Connie was hit with weapon after weapon. When she fell to the ground, I knew she was dead. I cried out in sadness. I kneeled down beside her. Her eyes were opened and glassy. Blood was pooled everywhere and her shirt was soaked with blood. Blood trickled from her mouth and her skin was ashen gray.

"Annabeth?" I heard Percy say.

He was beginning to wake up. I walked towards him until I heard a loud clang and a grunt. I looked up and saw Thalia with the Huntresses.

Thalia's eyes were dim as she looked at Connie.

"Is she?" Thalia started to say.

I cut her off and nodded. She sighed and knelt down next to Connie, crying.

"She was a brave hero," one of the huntresses whispered.

Percy stood up and looked around him rubbing his eyes. When he saw Connie, he freaked out.

"Where's Connie?" he asked as he blinked.

I pointed to where Connie was laying.

"No, no! No! NO! NOOOOOOO!" Percy screamed.

He pushed past the Hunters of Artemis and shook Connie ferociously.

"Wake up! WAKE UP! Please, don't die on me!" Percy shouted.

But Connie laid still and stiff. Her glassy eyes were a million eons away. Percy kept shaking her and screaming, crying like a little boy.

"Percy she's dead," I whispered through tears.

He shook his head and cried.

Connie was a hero. Nothing would've stopped her. Now, her friends, Josh and Jarett will never see her when they wake. I felt tears stream down my cheeks and I didn't bother wiping them away.

Connie had a future ahead of her. She doesn't deserve this death. This isn't fair. Nothing is in a demigod's life. Then something hit me, the line from the prophecy. _The tortured will live and the lord will give._

The lord gave Connie _death. _I told Percy this. Yet, it didn't lighten his mood.

Percy kept crying. Thalia tried pulling him up but he pushed her away.

"Percy! PERCY! Accept it! She's dead. She's probably being judged as we speak," Thalia yelled.

"She's not dead! I…I'm not accepting it!" he choked.

Thalia put her hand on his shoulder and knelt next to Connie. She waved her hand over Connie's face and Connie's once vibrant sea green eyes closed.

Percy cried and cried shaking his head. He was cursing in Ancient Greek at the gods for putting this upon Connie's fate.

"Percy…" Thalia whispered.

I couldn't take it. I crumbled on my knees and started crying my head off. One of the hunters walked towards me.

"My name is Lea, daughter of Hecate. It's fine, she's resting in peace. She's in a better world now, I can tell she made it to Elysium," Lea said.

I nodded as I smiled.

"Percy, we have to free the demigods and leave now! We'll bring her corpse with us, but we have to go!" I heard Thalia shout.

He eventually gave in. He tried taking the weapons out but they stayed in her body so he picked Connie up. He sniffed and screamed a terrible cry. It went on for five minutes and it was sad and piercing.

The scream woke the imprisoned demigods and hey grabbed at their cell bars wondering what has caused the screaming.

I grabbed Lea and apparently, she had a crow bar. So, it was easy to pry at the bars. The demigods all ran towards Percy and Connie. Devon touched Connie's face and she blinked back tears.

We all walked out of the dracaena prison. Then, I realized something. This was too easy. Where were the dracaenas?

I sighed, I always jinxed myself.

I heard a hiss and we turned around. Percy laid Connie behind some bushes to hide her.

"Well, thisss isss a sssurprissse," one of the dracaena said.

I looked behind the dracaena and gasped. There was a full army or dracaena.

I sighed. Well, right now I really wished Connie was alive. This is because Connie has so many weapons and could use most of them at a time.

I looked at Percy and he gave me a nod. I knew that we were both going to fight or go down fighting. But something was wrong; those ferocious looking eyes seemed to bow down to fear. His eyes were usually strong before he goes to battle, but right now his hands were shaking.

"Percy, you okay?" I whispered.

He nodded sullenly. I put a hand on his shoulder sending him a bunch of happy thoughts. He looked at me and smiled.

I sighed. Success is mine.

Thalia fingered towards us. 5…4…3…2½…2…ONE!

We all charged towards the dracaenas and I drew out my dagger. Group of dracaena surrounded me and then I sliced my dagger through all of them. They all hissed and turned into dust.

I coughed. I was covered in white dust everywhere and I rubbed the dust away from my eyes. I sliced like a demon, this is for Connie.

Eventually, the dracaena got smarter. One of the dracaena blocked my slash and tried throwing her dagger at me. I sidestepped and punched the monster in the nose.

The dracaena staggered back and scrunched her nose. It gave me just enough time. I stabbed the dracaena in the back and the monster shrieked.

Next thing I know, every dracaena was turned into dust. I looked at Thalia and Percy, they were both wild eyed. I could tell that one thing happened. We did this battle for Connie.

The other demigods were smiling as they held their weapons. They were all laughing and talking. I watched as Percy went behind the bushes and brought out Connie.

Her eyes were still closed and her skin was still ashen gray. I sighed. When I touched Connie's face I found that tears were blotted on her eyes I realized that those tears were mine.

"Do you think there's a way to bring her back alive?" Thalia whispered.

"There's the Undead Ruby, it can raise one dead soul" Devon said.

We all turned towards her.

"How do you know about this?" I asked.

"Duh, daughter of Apollo here," Devon replied.

"Yeah, but we only have three days left and that's not enough to retrieve the ruby," I said sullenly.

"Actually, it's right here in Texas," Devon shrugged.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US THAT BEFORE?" Thalia shook Devon by the shoulders.

Devon's eyes looked bewildered.

"I just got out of torture!" Devon yelled back.

Thalia sighed.

"I'll take the huntresses and Devon to get the Undead Ruby," Thalia sighed.

I nodded.

"I guess we'll meet you guys at camp," I whispered.

We all hugged good bye and Percy carried Connie. I noticed that she still had the weapons through her. We didn't dare touch them, I was afraid that it might hurt Connie or worse, blood may pool out.

I sighed.

"Let's go to camp," Percy said.

* * *

**Connie's POV**

"So, you two are demigods, right?" I asked.

Silena and Beckendorf both nodded.

"I'm a daughter of Aphrodite and Charlie is the son of Hephaestus," Silena smiled.

"Cool, I'm the daughter of Poseidon," I said calmly.

I was starting to like Elysium. It was so _peaceful._

"Wait, do you know Percy Jackson?" Beckendorf asked me.

"I live with his family. They adopted me," I smiled.

Silena smiled.

"Finally, Percy has someone in his cabin," Silena grinned.

"Well, he spends more time with Annabeth than me. They're dating now," I muttered.

"They're _dating!"_ Silena squealed.

She hugged me and she jumped up and down.

We kept talking like this for hours.

"Do you guys ever miss your friends that are alive?" I blurted out.

"Not really, we actually can whisper in their mind as their conscious. I've been Annabeth's for the last three years," Silena answered.

"Wow, how can you do this?" I asked.

"Easy, there's this machine in your house that allows you to conscious anyone. But you can't mention your name," Silena said.

I got up and walked towards the machine. It was blue and there were pictures of six demigods. They were Thalia, Nico, Percy, Will Solace, Travis, and Connor. Of course I picked my brother.

"_Percy? This is your conscious, I'm telling you to keep going. Let go,"_ I said all of this into a headphone.

"_I can't let go. She was like a sister to me. No, she is a sister to me. I miss her. I refuse to let go," _Percy said this.

"_Let go now! Otherwise, you'll grow to be mourning every single second. Just enjoy yourself," _I said.

I sighed, hoping for the best.

Percy, please, let go. Enjoy life! I thought all of this strongly.

"_Percy, listen to me," I said._

**Well, did you guys like it? Thanks to those who reviewed! Please REVIEW! Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update in a while but I was busy with homework and crap like that. Anyways, enjoy!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! I decided to update early because I have some free time from homework! You know what I think is ridiculous? How we learn things that we're not even going to use in the future! Anyways, enjoy! **

**Percy's POV**

Annabeth and I walked up Half-Blood Hill silently. We talked once in a while but most of the time we stayed silent.

When I told Annabeth about the voice inside my head that sounds like Connie, she thought I was crazy. She said I just missed my sister too much.

Is that possible? Missing someone too much? Oh great, I'm thinking like an Athena child.

"You okay Percy?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah, fine," I lied with a smile.

Annabeth looked at me with concern. I knew that she knew I was lying. But she didn't say anything. I sighed, I don't want pity.

We walked through the border of the camp. Campers surrounded us with smiles on their faces. Will Solace was the first to come up. When he looked at me he looked down at what I was holding. His face looked shocked and his eyes seemed to think things over and over again.

When the other campers caught up they all had shock in their eyes. Clarisse pushed her way through all of the campers. She walked towards me with a smile.

Then her smile went away when she saw Connie.

"She was a brave hero," Clarisse whispered.

I sighed.

We all walked up to the Big House. There was Chiron; I guess he already heard the news because his face was already grim.

Chiron didn't say anything; I knew he went through this many times so he didn't need to say anything. Then he waved us in the Big House. I walked into the house an all the head counselors came in for the meeting.

Chiron told me to put Connie in the infirmary. While I was in the infirmary I saw Jarett and Josh. Josh was pale and Jarett was sweating. I sighed.

I walked out slowly looking back at Connie. I then walked into the meeting room and when I stepped in quietly, everyone looked towards me. The girls had tears in their eyes, even Clarisse. The boys just had grim faces.

Chiron cleared his throat and looked towards us.

"Umm… Percy, Annabeth, please explain your story," Chiron said sullenly.

Annabeth nodded.

She started telling the story from the beginning of the quest. I told my sides of the story. Then, when we expected Connie to butt in, she wasn't there.

So Annabeth explained the part when Connie died. But then I talked about the part of the Undead Ruby. Chiron nodded the whole time.

Everyone looked at me surprisingly.

"Will, can you please remove the weapons from Connie? Also, please bandage her," Chiron ordered.

Will nodded and jogged out of room as quick as he could.

Everyone was in silence for several minutes. Even Leo, and he's a talking machine. I could feel their stares of pity at me. I gritted my teeth; pity was the word I hated.

**Thalia's POV**

I walked with the huntresses and Devon. Devon seemed fidgety, her eyes kept twitching. I sighed; this was too much for her to take. First, she gets imprisoned and tortured and now she has to go on a dangerous journey to find the Undead Ruby.

"Devon, you okay?" I asked.

She nodded slowly looking at the ground.

"We should rest here," I ordered.

The huntresses nodded and they started to set up camp. I smiled.

I waved Devon over to the side so we could talk.

"I know you're not okay," I said.

"Promise you won't tell anyone?" Devon asked.

"Shoot," I said.

"Well, the Undead Ruby can only raise one undead soul right?" she asked.

"Yeah." I confirmed.

"Well, what if someone already used it?" she asked.

I thought for a second. Then, I shrugged.

"We still have to check. This is for my cousin and your friend," I snapped.

She nodded slightly.

Phoebe took watch and I started to fall asleep. Until, I heard a voice inside my head.

"_Thalia, this is your conscious speaking. I'm telling you to not burn Connie's shroud until you're sure that Connie is dead," _the voice sounded oddly like Connie's voice.

"_Sure, its not like I'll give up," _I said.

That's true; I actually kept saying those words in my head until I had a migraine.

"_Good night Thalia."_

"_Good night conscious."_

I sounded so much like Connie that my eyes actually welled up with tears. I wiped them away before the other hunters walked up to me.

I tried sleeping but I just couldn't get myself to close my eyes. So I walked up to the fire and sat next to Lea.

"Couldn't sleep?" Lea asked.

I nodded sullenly. Lea grinned and patted my shoulder.

"It's fine, we'll get that Ruby," she reassured me.

I smiled giving her thanks in my thoughts. She nodded, satisfied.

I looked up at the stars and smiled with tears in my eyes. I was looking at the constellation of Zoe, I still miss her. Then I thought of Luke and realized I never really got to say good bye to him. I didn't want to make the same mistake with Connie.

I sighed.

"Go to sleep," Lea said to me.

I smiled and lay down on the cold ground. Then, I fell asleep peacefully and calmly.

**Annabeth's POV**

I walked after Percy as we walked out of the Big House.

"Percy what's wrong?" I asked.

He turned around, anger burned in his eyes.

"My sister isn't here that's the problem. Everyone pities me and I'm sick of it!" Percy yelled.

I sighed.

"Percy…" I whispered.

Percy heaved for a few seconds and then he calmed down. Then, I pulled him into a hug. I think that's what he needed, someone to reassure him that he has someone to comfort him. I was right, he sighed and smiled.

"Better?" I asked.

He nodded slowly and grinned.

There's my Percy.

"Look, Thalia and the hunters will get the Ruby. I promise. So let's enjoy ourselves okay?" I said.

He nodded. I grasped his hand and we walked towards the lake. We sat at the deck dangling our legs and laughing.

"Do you remember over the winter we accidently put on the same scarf?" Percy asked.

I laughed. I remembered that day perfectly. Percy chuckled and kissed me on the cheek making me blush.

We both watched the sunset together and it was amazing. The colors were so vibrant and the lake seemed to glow with a tint of sadness. I frowned for a few minutes; I guess Poseidon has sensed something about Connie.

But I enjoyed the rest of the day with Percy.

"Hey Seaweed Brain?" the smartest girl in the world asked.

I realized I haven't called him that in a while.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Do you remember that time you splashed water in my face and I said I would get revenge?" I asked.

He nodded nervously.

"REVENGE TIME!" I screamed.

I pushed him into the lake. When he surfaced we both laughed. I helped him up but he pulled me in the water with him.

I screamed as I went down. But Percy pulled me in and kissed me. It reminded me of the time we kissed at the bottom of this lake after the Titan war. When we surfaced I saw several campers with smiles on their faces, but they had sadness in their eyes.

Leo had a dopey smile on his face.

"Nico's here," Leo said with a glint in his eyes.

I smiled. Percy helped me out of the water and I was sopping wet. Of course, Percy was perfectly dry. But one touch from him and I was dry too. I sighed, my boyfriend was so awesome. Don't tell him I said that or I'll gut your throat.

We walked out and saw a boy with dark silky black hair, pale skin, and dark clothes. It was none other than Nico Di Angelo, the mighty son of Hades.

"Hey Nico!" I said as I hugged him.

Nico looked so much older than the time we were at the Titan War. Then, he was twelve. Now, he's sixteen.

"Hey Annabeth," he said awkwardly as he tried hugging me back.

I smiled. Typical Nico.

"Umm… I heard about Connie. I already knew on the way here, well because I'm the, you know," he whispered to me so Percy wouldn't hear us.

I nodded. Of course, of all people Nico would know that Connie was dead.

"Is it true that Thalia and the hunters are getting the Undead Ruby?" he whispered.

I nodded.

"There's still hope," I smiled.

He grinned. Percy looked at me pleadingly so I could tell him what we were talking about. I shook my head and he pouted.

"Well, I'm going to talk to Chiron," Nico said.

I nodded.

All the other campers filed out and continued their day of sadness. It seemed like the whole camp was smiling but trying to hide their sadness at the same time. All their eyes either had tears or were just dim.

I sighed, nothing is the same without Connie.

Percy walked towards me and snuggled me.

"What were you talking about?" he asked like a little kid.

"Nothing," I said.

He pulled me closer and kissed me on the neck.

"Tell me," he whined.

At first I was about to, and then I snapped out of it.

"Never," I answered.

Percy kissed me on the cheek.

"Please?"

"Nope."

This time Percy put his forehead against mine.

"Pleeaasssseeee?"

"Percy, no" I said sternly.

His eyes got wide and dreamy. I started sinking into his voice.

"Annabeth, please tell me. Now," Percy said as he kissed my forehead.

"Oka— nice try Seaweed Brain," I said.

Percy scrunched up his nose and sighed.

"Fine," he surrendered.

**Did you guys like it? Well, many people wanted more Percabeth so here it is! Okay, I decided I'm making a second story but this one is about Percy and Annabeth's future and the other demigods! But, I need to know who Connie should marry. Here's the vote, Matthew Solace (Will Solace's brother), Jarett, or Nico. REVIEW OR PM ME THE VOTE PLEASSSSEEE! I NEED HELP WITH THIS!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! I'm doing two updates in a row! Anyways, VOTE FOR MATTHEW, NICO, OR JARETT! Enjoy!**

**Connie's POV**

I just convinced Travis and Connor Stoll to not put baby powder down Leo's back. I was proud of myself. They wouldn't give in at first and then I threatened them. I was kind of fun.

Elysium was so calming. I walked around at night looking up at the stars. Almost every day there was a party at someone's house. Last night, I had a party with Silena, Beckendorf, Lee Fletcher, and so many other demigods I met in Elysium during my night walks.

I spent most of my days as a conscious. I even was a conscious for Thalia.

I walked towards the conscious machine and I put on the headphones. I took a deep breath and I pressed my finger against Percy's face.

"_Hey Percy! This is your royal conscious! So, how have you been doing?" _I smiled.

"_I'm fine, we're going to definitely get that Undead Ruby," _Percy said cheerfully.

I nodded slowly smiling. I'm so proud of my brother.

"_Good. Well, how's Annabeth?" I asked_

Apparently, I could talk to Percy like a real person not like an old spirit that tells everyone about what they should do. That's what Silena said, yeah I can advise Percy but I can talk to him as myself.

"_She's great! I've been thinking of taking her to this fancy restaurant," Percy said._

I smiled.

"_Good night Percy. I'll talk to you soon," I whispered._

"_Good night conscious."_

I heard him yawn and then I turned off the machine.

I felt like I was still alive.

Then I heard a knock on my door. I opened the door and there was Beckendorf.

"Hey Connie! We're having a party! Wanna come?" Beckendorf asked.

I nodded and smiled.

Beckendorf led me towards the door. As I walked in, everything was dark inside. Then the lights went on and there was a banner that said HAPPY BIRTHDAY CONNIE!

I gasped. I forgot it was my birthday. Silena walked towards me and hugged me.

"I thought we only had death days here!" I said.

"Well, I forgot to tell you that we celebrated birthdays too!" Silena snorted.

I hugged her.

"Thank you!"

Silena laughed and hugged me back. I felt like…like I had another family. Tears welled up in my eyes, as I hugged Beckendorf.

**Percy's POV**

In the morning, I walked towards Annabeth and pulled her into a kiss.

"Hey I was wondering if you want to go to this fancy restaurant I heard about." I said.

Annabeth looked at me with a sly grin.

"Sure, I'll be wearing something pretty tonight," Annabeth aid.

I smiled and kissed her one more time.

I couldn't wait for tonight. Then, next thing I know. It turns into night.

I put on a tuxedo. I usually would ask Connie's opinion, but my conscious did it for me.

"_You look perfect!" _my conscious said.

I smiled.

"Thanks!" I smiled.

I walked out and knocked on the Athena cabin. The person who answered was not Annabeth, it was Malcolm.

"Umm… is Annabeth here?" I asked as I blushed.

"Umm… hold on," Malcolm said awkwardly.

Next thing I know, Annabeth walks out and my jaw dropped. Annabeth was wearing a strapless gray dress with sparkles everywhere. Her hair was curled and she had green eye shadow and her eyes shined brightly.

"Ready Seaweed Brain?" she asked.

"Uh…uh…uh der…duh…," I was at a loss for words.

Annabeth laughed. She walked up towards me and she squeezed my hand. We went in my car and we drove to this restaurant that had the best pasta ever.

Annabeth and I ate as much as we could. It was so good.

"Percy, this is the best date ever," Annabeth said.

I nodded.

When we were leaving I pulled her onto a bench and we started kissing. Someone passed by and I heard them say something.

"Ah, New York loves," the person said as they passed by.

I guess it was a sight. Many people said similar things as they passed by. Eventually we went back in my car. I held Annabeth's hand tightly as I drove quietly.

"I love you Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said.

"I love you too Wise Girl," I said.

I kissed her on the cheek really quick and Annabeth blushed wildly.

When we arrived at camp I realized today was a few days ago was Connie's birthday. I promise I'll celebrate it when she comes back alive.

**Thalia's POV**

We started hiking up the mountain that I knew held the Undead Ruby. We kept walking up when I saw Devon. She was sweating with fear.

I gave her a reassuring look and she smiled.

When we entered the cave I saw skeletons everywhere. I gulped with fear, but I was determined.

All Hades broke loose after that. Lea stepped on a trip wire and arrows flew towards us. All the hunters automatically brought out their shields. Devon yelped but I blocked arrows with my shield.

Devon had a relieved look on her face and she thanked me.

I nodded.

All the hunters walked up carefully, looking for more traps. But none came. There I saw the Undead Ruby. It glistened with gleam and it sparkled and shined. It was red and it was breath-taking.

"It's beautiful," Lea whispered.

I crept up slowly towards the ruby. Then, I grabbed the ruby quick. Nothing happened. All of a sudden the ground shook and we ran out as fast as we could.

**I know, it's short. Anyways, plase VOTE, REVIEW! Thank you all! :) I love the movie _Remember the Titans_**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! Anyways, my tennis game was canceled! Too bad, I was going to beat a high school boy's butt! Anyways, VOTE! REVIEW! ENJOY! **

**WARNING: MAY CAUSE AWESOMENESS.**

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN PJO AND I'M NOT A MAN WHO LIVES IN TEXAS NAMED RICK RIORDAN.**

**Thalia's POV**

The ground trembled as I grabbed the shiny Undead Ruby.

"Get down!" I screamed.

All the hunters ran out of the cave quickly as I ran after them. Lea grabbed Devon and they both ran out as quick as two bullets.

When I was about to escape the tunnel, rocks started collapsing. One skimmed my arm and I winced. But I kept running. Just as the rocks tumbled, I got out safely with scrapes on my face and arms.

"My lady, are you ok?" one the huntresses said.

I nodded.

"We have to get back to camp before sundown. In two days, we have to have Connie alive to help us defend the camp," I ordered.

"But Thalia, your cuts," Lea muttered.

"It doesn't matter right now; we have to get out of here and as far away as possible from here."

Lea sighed and nodded.

We all traveled for miles and miles. Hitching rides, or just walking in the forests. Then I heard a crack. I turned around and gasped.

"L…L…L," I was at a loss for words.

There standing was a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. He had a scar running down his eye. It…it was Luke.

"H…How are you h…here?" I stuttered.

"_Luke was raised from the dead by me. See, he's under my control. He didn't have a choice, he can still speak though," a voice said inside my head._

"Thalia, get out of here! It's not safe here!" Luke screamed.

Then he doubled over in pain.

Lea pulled me away from Luke.

"Thalia, we have to leave," Lea whispered.

I gulped and started walking away.

So many thoughts were running through my head. I had to Iris message Percy, _now._

**Percy's POV**

I was walking with Annabeth's hand entwined in mine. Then I felt a chill go up my spine. A shimmer rippled and I recognized it as an Iris message.

Thalia's face was urgent and tears were streaming down her eyes.

"Percy! T…t…there's something I need to tell you. I saw L…L…L…L…," she couldn't say the last word.

"What are you saying? What did you see?" I asked.

"I saw…" Thalia shook her head as more tears streamed down her face.

Then another figure came in. I recognized it as Lea.

"She's trying to say she saw him, the Luke Castellan," Lea whispered sullenly.

"How is that possible?" Annabeth exclaimed.

"The _lord_ brought him back alive. But he's controlling him. We had to run away," Lea muttered.

Annabeth and I nodded quickly.

"We think Luke may be destroying the camp but under control," Lea informed.

"Are you sure it was Luke?" I asked.

"Same scar same blue eyes," Lea nodded.

I sighed. This was terrible, who knows. It might be Connie next to be raised from the dead.

"We need to tell this to Chiron," I said.

Thalia pushed Lea out of the way. Her eyes were puffy and wide. She couldn't even take that much. No one can, I could even see Annabeth's eyes filling up with tears right now.

Lea and Thalia both nodded and I swiped the image as my hand shook.

"Percy? Are you okay?" Annabeth asked.

I nodded. I looked up at Annabeth and her eyes were wet with tears. I pulled her into a hug and she knew what I was doing. She cried her eyes out, we just stood there. Campers walked around us and I mouthed one word.

_Death._

They seemed to understand. It could mean so many things, but I think they would think I was talking about Connie. But then I heard my conscious.

"_It's good that you're comforting Annabeth, but here's one thing to know. Connie is safe in the Underworld. She's guarded by Beckendorf and Silena."_

It gave me the creeps that my conscious knew what I was thinking about. But it also gave me the creeps because it sounded so much like Connie.

"_I guess you're right. But I need to know one other thing. Can you talk to my sister or the dead?" I asked._

My conscious was quiet for a minute and then it spoke.

"_Let's say, I can talk to your sister and yes, I can talk to the dead. Do you have any message to your sister?" _

"_Yeah, tell her I miss her and that I'll get her out," I said._

"_But why do you sound so much like her?" I asked._

Again, my conscious paused.

"_Conscious' sound like the person you love the most," it answered back._

I nodded.

Then my conscious didn't talk.

I sighed. I needed my conscious. I needed reassurance.

**Connie's POV**

I put down the headphones as I smiled warily.

I heard a knock on the door. I opened the door and there was Silena breathing heavily.

"We need to get out of here!" Silena exclaimed.

She grabbed my arm and we went down to her house.

"What's happening?" I asked frantically.

"Luke escaped from the Underworld! Someone bad raised him!" Silena hissed.

We entered her house and we went down four flights of stairs into something like a safe room.

"Is this place for emergencies or something?" I asked.

Silena nodded.

"How's that going to prevent them from raising us from the dead?" I whispered.

"It prevents from bad spirits to raise us from the dead, but good ones, nothing can stop them," Silena shrugged.

Silena seemed like a big sister to me and it seemed as if she really cared about me.

I hugged her. I first she stiffened, and then she loosened up and squeezed me back. When I pulled back she smiled.

"Where's Beckendorf?" I asked.

Silena grinned and pointed towards a closet. I opened the closet and gasped, it was not a closet it was a forge!

"Beckendorf?" I said.

He turned around and smiled.

"Hey! Anything you want me to make you?" Beckendorf asked.

"Actually yeah, can I have two necklaces and one bracelet made out of bronze? It's kind of important," I said.

He nodded and got to work.

I had a plan for those two necklaces and bracelet. I was going to give them to some people. I want to give it to my _friends. _

I took a deep breath and sighed.

In a matter of hours, Beckendorf brought out two necklaces. They were beautiful. One had a blue jewel encrusted and it had a heart locket, it had room for two pictures. The chain seemed to move like the ocean.

The other one had a green jewel encrusted and it also had a heart locket, and it had room for two pictures. The chain seemed to shine like the sky and lightning bolts were drew on the chains.

"Beckendorf thank you," I whispered.

He nodded and gave me the bracelet. It had a gray jewel encrusted and it had little details such as books, pencils, or owls.

I hugged Beckendorf.

"Percy was right; you're the best forger in the world. You can make anything," I said.

He nodded and smiled.

I looked at the jewelry, and it was _perfect._

**Well? Please REVIEW, VOTE, AND LIKE! I'LL UPDATE SOON! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! I didn't get any reviews for my last chapter so I'll just make this one even better.**

**Disclaimer: I AM NOT A MAN WHOSE NAME IS RICK RIORDAN**

**Thalia's POV**

I was still in shock after I saw Luke. We were now coming close to New York. I held the Undead Ruby in my parka pocket. I felt the curve and bends in the jewel, I sighed. I squeezed the ruby as tight as I could.

"We're almost there hunters, only a couple more hours," I said.

They nodded grimly. Devon panted as she walked with us, it didn't matter. I was getting that ruby to camp and nothing could stop me.

We kept walking for hours until I stopped. There in front of us was Half Blood-Hill. I smiled and sprinted ahead of everyone into the magical borders of camp.

As I walked in, I felt a rush of wind pas through me and I breathed in fresh air. I saw Annabeth and Percy running towards me in a rush.

All the campers surrounded me and lifted me on their shoulders. I held up the ruby as it shined from the glistening sunlight. It sparkled and shimmered as bright as the burning daylight. Everyone cheered and screamed as they smiled.

They carried me to the infirmary and dropped me off there.

Devon caught up with me and I gave her the ruby.

"You're the only one who knows what to do with the ruby," I said.

Devon looked weary and shaky but she accepted the ruby and held it cautiously. I signaled everyone to stay outside to wait.

Percy, Annabeth, Devon, and I walked in the infirmary. There, I saw Connie. Her face was ashen gray and her hands were dirt caked. I touched her stiffened skin; it felt cold and rough against my calloused hand.

I took away my hand shocked on what has happened to my cousin.

Devon kneeled next to Connie with the ruby. She had a tool kit and she started her work. Devon took out a tiny hammer to grind the ruby up into dust. I winced, I always thought you had to chant something and a power would come.

Devon put the grinded mixture into a glass of warm water. As she poured the powder in the water, it turned from pink to red and then it glowed to a warm golden ruby color.

Devon added a lot of ingredients to the mixture. Including herbs, spices, nectar, ambrosia, and this weird gel that looked like honey.

She mixed it all together and I got a whiff of the potion. It smelled like a field of roses and plants.

I sighed.

Devon poured the weird substance in Connie's open mouth and she opened Connie's sea green eyes.

I was shocked, before, Connie's eyes were dim after she died. Now they seemed to be going back to the original state they were in.

"It'll take at least twenty four hours for her to wake up. Until then, you could watch as she comes back alive slowly," Devon smiled.

I nodded and hugged her.

"Thank you," I whispered.

She nodded and walked out of the infirmary.

I walked towards Jarett and Josh in their coma state. They both seemed to be getting better. I could tell that they would wake up any day now.

I touched both of their foreheads and gave them a blessing.

I heard creaking footsteps behind me and I turned around. I smiled, it was Matthew Solace. See, Will Solace is Matthew's older brother and Matthew is one year older than Connie.

Matthew has chocolate brown hair and green eyes that can lighten the mood in any room. I guess Mathew and Connie were good friends. He was the one who comforted Connie when Jarett and Josh were screaming.

"Umm…hey Matthew," I said awkwardly.

He smiled.

"You heard the news?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Is she getting better?" Matthew asked with his sweet melodic voice.

I nodded.

Then Will Solace came to Matthew and whispered in his ear.

Matthew sighed and told me he had to tend to other campers at the archery range. Matthew left without another word.

**Connie's POV**

I looked at Silena as she smiled at me oddly.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked.

"I'm looking at you because you're being raised from the dead. Raised from a good person," Silena smiled.

I gasped. Percy did it. He got the Undead Ruby.

"What now?" I asked.

"Well, you have twenty four hours here, so we should have the time of our lives," Silena cheered.

Eventually, Silena called all the neighbors and we had a party. I smiled and laughed as I danced with Beckendorf.

"I'm going to miss this place," I said.

"Well, you'll see us eventually. We'll still look the same," Beckendorf protested.

I sighed. I really wish Beckendorf and Silena were alive, because then I could hang out with them all the time.

**Percy's POV**

I watched intently as Connie's color started coming back to her face. I smiled. The ruby is really working.

I sat by Connie's side all night and I fell asleep.

_I was in a room where I saw Emily. She was bowing down to one a silhouette of a man._

"_I'm very proud Emily, that idiotic camp won't know what hits them when we hit," the man said._

"_Yes Lord Ouranos. Shall we raise more of the dead to help us defeat the camp?" Emily asked._

_My blood froze. Lord Ouranos? How is that possible? He was cut into pieces and thrown into the ocean._

"_I don't need any more of those puny souls. I already have enough; leading the army will be Luke Castellan. I will erase his memory of that putrid girl Annabeth and make him hate the gods again," Ouranos said._

_I shook my head. That can't be possible. Luke has to remember when Annabeth mentioned the promise. _

"_Wait, I sense someone in this room," Ouranos said._

_He turned toward me and I gasped._

_One of his eyes was gold and the other silver. He had three scars parallel on his forehead. But the worst thing was that his face kept morphing into faces that I knew. _

_Faces that died._

_The faces were Beckendorf, Lee Fletcher, Silena, Michael Yew, Castor, and so many more._

"_Well, well, well if it isn't the famous Percy Jackson. Gaea has warned me in her slumber how you seemed to creep up on people. I will defeat your foolish camp boy," Ouranos said. _

_Then I woke up in a cold sweat._

I was still in the infirmary, Connie was breathing. I gasped and tried touching her but I heard a scream.

"DON'T!" the voice said.

I turned around and saw Devon coming towards me.

"Did you touch her?" Devon asked.

I shook my head.

Devon sighed in relief.

"This is the most delicate process. It can go either way right now," Devon said.

I nodded, glad that I didn't touch Connie.

"When will she fully wake up?" I asked.

"Right about now," Devon said.

Right on cue, Connie's eyes fluttered and she gasped.

"What in the—! A…Am I alive?" she asked.

I nodded and hugged her, laughing.

She breathed so heavily and then she laughed and hugged me back. I saw two necklaces and one bracelet in her hand. I couldn't help but question.

**Well! That's all for now! VOTE! REVIEW! PLEASE! I BEG YOU ALL TO CLICK THAT REVIEW BUTTON AND REVIEW NOW! IF YOU DON'T REVIEW I MIGHT END THE STORY! :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! One of my reviewers wants her bf to be in this story. Unfortunately, I can't do that. But, I can do that in my next story with the demigod's future. Just review a name and a boy or girl. Put your godly parent too! I'll try to do as many people as possible! Enjoy! Sorry for not updating in a while!**

**Devon's POV**

I watched as Connie and Percy both laughed and hugged each other. I sighed as my shoulders sagged. It reminded me of the time I last saw my boyfriend.

His name was Connor and he was the son of Ares. He was last seen going on a quest. Some people say that he was on the other side and I usually pummeled them if they ever said it in my face.

Connor would never in his mind join the other side.

I sniffed a little as I thought of Connor's brown hair and deep blue eyes.

Connie got up and ran with Percy out the door. I followed slowly and saw that they both seemed to have a powerful aura around them. It glowed even more richly as all the campers surrounded Connie and hugged her.

Connie at last ran up to me and thanked me. She then left and told all of the campers to go help with the defenses again.

I walked to my cabin mates and there was Will Solace smiling as big as ever.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," I snapped.

I walked past him and helped my half-sister Elizabeth pulling all the traps down to the borders where we knew everyone was going to attack.

Elizabeth was the only person I trusted the most. She was always at my side and she always knew if I was troubled.

"Devon, what's going on?" Elizabeth asked me.

"Everything is," I answered back.

She looked at me oddly. Her curly brown hair and her blue eyes seemed to beam at me, urging me to tell her.

I sighed.

"It's about Connor, Connie, and everyone else," I finally answered.

She nodded and patted my shoulder. She then walked away and came back giving me a present wrapped in silver paper.

"Here, I think you need this more than me," Elizabeth said.

I took the sparkling gift and I ripped off the fragile paper slowly. I gasped.

It was a locket. I opened it and there was my face and Connor's face. I saw his long brown hair and his deep, mellow blue eyes.

I hugged Elizabeth. Tears streamed down my face. It was perfect.

"Thank you," I cried.

She nodded and walked off to help some other campers set up traps.

I wore the locket and it shined in the sunlight.

"Hey Devon," I heard a voice behind me.

I turned around and saw a pair of sea green eyes.

"Hi Connie," I said.

She walked up to me and smiled.

"You saved my life, I think I need to repay you," she said.

I shook my head.

"It's my job to help people I don't want rewards," I answered.

She nodded as if she was approving my decision. But she put something cold in my hand.

"You deserve it," she replied.

I opened my hand and saw something that shocked me. It was a crystal ball. It swirled like the water and it formed pictures.

"You can see anything you want in this. Anyone you want to see just ask. You can even see Connor," Connie smiled.

"Where did you get this?" I asked.

"Let's just say that I got it from deep in the ocean," she answered.

She walked away. As quickly as I could I tried finding Connor. His face appeared. But it was ash covered and beaten. He had a huge bruise on his cheek.

"_Connor, you will help us defeat that scrawny camp or I'll kill you like the other demigods," I heard a voice say._

_I realized it was Luke's._

"_Never! Luke, you're being tricked. Ouranos erased your memory! You were a hero to the gods!" Connor yelled back._

_Luke came up to him and slapped him in the face._

"_I'll never help you," Connor snapped._

_Luke looked taken back and then he left leaving Connor._

I looked at the crystal ball and shook my head. I knew it. I wanted to tell someone but I couldn't it was too hard. So I decided to keep it to myself.

**Connie's POV**

I bit my lip hard after I gave that gift to Devon. I really got the crystal ball from Percy for my birthday but I think Devon deserved it more.

I ran towards the lake. I really wished Josh and Jarett were awake. Right now, they would've pushed me in the lake and we would've been in canoes laughing all day.

I sighed as I put my hands against my cheeks. I really missed those guys.

I couldn't take it anymore I ran to the infirmary and saw Percy and Annabeth standing over Jarett and Josh's beds.

"What are you doing here?" I asked a little bit too harshly.

"Will told us that these two boys are getting better and that they might wake up," Percy smiled.

My eyes went wide. _The sleeping shall rise. _

Those words in the prophecy might be talking about Jarett and Josh.

I pushed them out of the way and sat between the two beds watching them intently. Percy was right, they were both rapidly improving. I smiled.

Percy muttered something to Annabeth but I wasn't paying attention. But they left and I sat there all day looking at my weapons waiting for my two friends to wake.

Hopefully, they would wake up before the battle. I sighed and then next thing I know my eyes droop and I fall asleep.

_I was walking around the camp. But something was wrong. The camp was burning, the cabins were piled into ash and Percy and Annabeth were strapped to chairs._

_All my friends were being tortured. Some lied on the floor dead. _

"_Ah, Constance. Nice to see that you've come to the vision of the fate of you're stupid camp," Ouranos said darkly._

_I gritted my teeth. Then, I gasped. There was Jarett falling and I ran towards him. He lay dead but he still had his bright blue eyes open._

"_No!" I yelled. _

_Tears streamed down my face. I shook my head. My arms were shaking. _

_I took a shaky breath._

"_All of this will happen to you if you don't help us," Ouranos' scraping voice said._

_I cried. Then, Jarett's body disappeared and I was looking at Josh. _

"_Help us and join him!" Josh screamed._

_I shook my head._

_Then Josh came up to me shaking me by the shoulders. I screamed._

I woke up in a cold sweat. I was laid on the floor and the chair was still next to me. I must've fallen from the chair.

I saw Matthew and he was shaking me by the shoulders.

"You okay?" Matthew asked cautiously.

I nodded but realized that I was shaking very fast.

Matthew helped me up with his buff arms and sparkling green eyes.

Matthew Solace put his arms around me pulling me into a hug. Then, I started weeping hysterically.

"Shhh…. It's okay," Matthew comforted me.

I cried harshly and Matthew just stood there with me and then a few minutes later he held my hands.

"Should I leave?" he asked as he made me smile.

I shook my head. Matthew put his forehead against mine and kissed me on the lips really quick.

I was in shock. His lips felt soft compared to his arms and he kissed me gently.

I felt a smile creep up my face.

"Better?" he asked.

I nodded as I sniffed.

He kissed me another time and left.

I stood there thinking what the heck just happened before. I scratched my head and then I shook my head.

Ignore it. That was always my motto.

I walked up to Jarett and smiled. His eyes were closed and his hand was reaching out for something. I put my hand in his hand and grinned.

Jarett was my best friend I couldn't lose him. But I kind of wished we were more than friends. I fluttered my eyes, where the heck did that thought come from?

I took a startled breath and then I kissed Jarett's cheek and left the infirmary. I ran towards Long Island Sound and kicked the sand furiously.

Where did I get that thought from? I put my hands on my head. Did I really want to be more than that? No.

But I was starting to have second thoughts. Could it happen? However, why did the son of Apollo kiss me? Did Matthew like me?

I cried out in frustration. I hated being a fifteen sometimes. I closed my eyes and stood there. I need to think about this.

I've known Jarett ever since we were eight years old and we were best friends. But Matthew was a really good friend to me ad he just kissed me like a few minutes ago.

I kept saying in my head to ignore it but I couldn't.

I opened my eyes and looked out at the dazzling ocean. The shining sun was going down slowly and it seemed perfect.

I sighed and my shoulders sagged. I've never been this tense before, well except when my mother Grace Kim died.

My eyebrows knitted and I kicked the sand carelessly.

"Connie!" I heard a voice behind me.

I froze. That voice sounded so familiar. It couldn't be. I turned around slowly with my hands shoved in my jean short pockets.

I gasped. It was true. I ran towards the person. I was laughing and crying with happiness at the same time.

The boy picked me up and embraced me twirling me around. I laughed.

I looked into the boy's eyes, his electric blue eyes. He ruffled my black hair and I smiled at the grinning face of Jarett the son of Zeus.

He hugged me tightly and chuckled.

"I missed you so much," I said this, but it was a little muffled since my face was in his shirt.

He smiled.

"Me too," he answered.

He hugged me even tighter, afraid to let me go.

He put his chin on my head. I grinned and buried my head into his chest.

I looked up and he smiled.

"Since when did you get so tall?" I asked.

He smiled. It was true, he got a lot taller.

Jarett shrugged and grinned.

Then, by surprise and he picked me up by the waist. I shrieked in happiness. He had me piggy backing him and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Where to?" Jarett grinned.

"To the dining pavilion," I answered in a British accent.

Jarett laughed and neighed like a horse. I put my head against his shoulder and laughed.

I've never been this happy when he was in a coma. My eyesight seemed to blur but I still was really happy. I couldn't stop smiling.

When we arrived at the dining pavilion everyone stared at us. Jarett put my down and held out his hand lightly. I took it and we walked in.

I could feel people's eyes following me but I didn't care.

"THREE CHEERS FOR THE REIGNING DEMIGODS!" Leo screamed making everyone jump in their seats.

I smiled. Every camper cheered loudly. Jarett put his arm around me and I put my head against his shoulder.

Matthew looked at me and I felt a little guilty. Wait, I don't have to feel guilty. Jarett wasn't my boyfriend. Yet.

Darn my weird side of my brain! I sat at the Poseidon table with Percy but I noticed Josh and he was smiling at me wiggling his eyebrows.

His blonde hair and gray eyes were shining golden.

I held back a laugh. Gosh, I missed Jarett and Josh.

Then Chiron cleared his throat.

"Free seating today for dinner," Chiron announced.

I gasped. Chiron never did this.

Everyone shuffled around, looking for their friends to sit with.

I stayed at the Poseidon table and Jarett and Josh sat next to me. I smiled.

I put my arms around them.

"Haven't seen you in a while Jackson," Josh said.

"I've been seeing you almost every day Fisher," I answered back.

Josh smiled.

Percy and Annabeth sat with us. I heard Percy whisper to Annabeth, something about my eyes shining of happiness. I didn't care. My two best friends were with me, I couldn't ask for more.

Then, I remembered the war. The defenses and everything isn't enough to hold back Ouranos and his huge army.

**Did you guys like it? Well, sorry for not updating in a while, I had to do a bunch of crap and I still need to do even more! I just want to cry in frustration. Anyways, please review! Oh! You can vote now on my profile on my poll! Please VOTE, REVIEW, AND I WILL UPDATE! :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys! I still need to do a bunch of crap but I'm updating for you guy! I really need more reviews! :( There are not many reviews this day. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Percy's POV**

I watched Connie across the table as she talked with her two old friends. Her eyes shined magically and she seemed so much _happier. _

But then Chiron announced something.

"Campers! We have to end dinner early! Today, may be the day that the army may come. Luckily, we have the Hunters of Artemis and Mr. Di Angelo with us so we have reinforcements," Chiron announced.

Everyone shuffled as they started strapping on armor and sharpening their weapons. I saw Connie sharpening all her weapons and Jarett took out his lightning jagged sword and started touching it carefully.

Josh just huffed and took out his ballistic knives and inspected them.

I sighed and smiled half-heartedly.

Annabeth walked towards me with an owl helmet on her head.

"You ready Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked as she took off her helmet.

I nodded as I kissed her on the cheek. Annabeth hugged me tightly and she looked at me with those stormy gray eyes.

"Don't die Seaweed Brain or I'll walk to the Underworld and throttle your neck," Annabeth said.

I smiled and nudged her. She grinned and kissed me on the cheek and walked towards Malcolm and her cabin with Josh at her side.

I looked up and saw that the Apollo cabin was sitting on the branches with arrows nocked in their bows. I saw my sister in an oak tree with Matthew and Will Solace. I smiled; she's better off with Will than me.

The Hephaestus cabin heeled the automatons that they made and they had these wicked weapons that looked awesome.

The Demeter cabin stood their ground already setting up thorn bushes, cactuses and many other plants that will hurt you badly.

A couple of the hunters sat with the Apollo cabin, arrows notched. Others were on ground with their timber wolves and hunting falcons. They held hunting knives and their bow and arrows.

The Athena cabin had weapons and owl helmets ready to fight on the ground with anything that crosses their path.

Aphrodite campers held bottles of perfume though I had no idea what the heck they were for, but I kind of had an idea.

Pollux, the only Dionysus camper, grew grape vines with the Demeter cabin helping the defenses and traps. I don't know how, but the grape vines had thorns, big thorns.

Hecate cabin held weapons and started growing these magic orbs of bright colors. I gulped, that does not bring back good memories. I still remembered the time I turned into a guinea pig.

The Tyche cabin had weapons the shape of good luck and I felt a weird aura of good luck around them. It seemed so sure that we would win.

Hebe and Nike campers held weapons and weird charms that seemed to light fire. I shivered, that was creepy.

The Nemesis kids were trying to wake up Clovis from his nap on one of the campers. I swear Clovis can sleep through anything, even a stupid battle.

I saw Nico talking to one of the Iris campers about his sword; it glowed and seemed to bend the light around him. I shook because of how much power it radiated.

Connor and Travis were herding the Hermes cabin towards the battle field and they held swords. Their mischievous smiles seemed to make me smile but put my hand on my wallet.

Clarisse barked orders at her cabin mates and they shuffled and fixed their weapons. I sighed, Clarisse is always like this, even if it's a battle or not.

Jarett's body crackled with electricity as he held his sword. I got a little nervous as I looked at him. He had an angry face and he looked so well _serious_.

Then, I heard a rumble. I looked down at Half Blood-Hill and saw an army of monsters. Leading them was Luke Castellan with his piercing blue eyes.

The army marched up loudly and I cringed as I saw demigods march up nervously. They seemed trained to fight with weapons but I didn't want to hurt them.

Unfortunately, the army got through the barriers. I heard a battle cry from the enemy army. Then all Hades broke loose.

Lightning struck and a section of monsters turned into dust. Some giants tackled the trees and the archers screamed as they went down.

I looked at my sister and she struggled to get up. Finally, she got up and took out her sword Tsunami. She fought an enemy demigod that had a spear.

The demigod spun the spear with lightning speed. Connie had a grin across her face.

My sister than got out her sword and cut the shaft in half. Then, she clubbed the demigod in the head and dragged him away into the woods.

I sighed.

"PERCY! LOOK OUT!" I heard someone say.

I turned around and saw Luke.

"Well, well, well. Hello Percy. Still trust the gods I see," Luke said.

"Luke, you're under control. Your memory is erased," I answered.

Luke gritted his teeth and swung his sword in a wide arc. I rolled and deflected his blade as he slashed at me.

Sweat popped up on my brow and I slashed at Luke. I cut a gash in his arm.

He looked at me and smiled.

"I see you haven't gotten any better at sword fighting," Luke remarked.

"I see that you changed a lot since you died as a hero," I retorted.

Luke looked taken back.

"I never died Jackson what the heck are you talking about?" Luke asked.

I froze. Luke didn't know.

That gave him the chance. He slashed at my leg and I grunted. I staggered back.

Everyone was fighting something or someone and it scared me.

I fell on my back on the hard ground. Luke came over me and grinned.

"Night, night, Percy," Luke said as he raised his sword above my chest.

The sword was coming down on me quickly but to me it seemed to take forever.

Then, a blur pushed Luke out of the way. As the blur past I heard a grunt.

I saw a girl with a dagger kneeling on Luke with the dagger against his throat. The girl had silky black hair and it was hanging over her face so I couldn't see who the heck it was.

She shook Luke by the collar and snarled at him.

"Don't you dare hurt my BROTHER!" the girl growled as she shook Luke again by the collar.

Luke put his hands up in surrender mellow like.

"Hey, it's fine," he answered coolly.

Then, something tackled me.

I turned and saw that it was a girl with vibrant hazel eyes and shockingly brown hair with green highlights.

"You're not getting past me," the girl said as she took out a spear.

She pointed it at me and smiled.

"Too bad, you won't be able to fight in the real war," the girl said.

I sneered and kicked her off of me.

She grunted and panted.

"Is that all you got?" I asked.

She shrugged and ran towards me. I deflected the blade and clubbed her in the head. She went unconscious and I shook my head in disappointment.

I dragged her next to the boy who was beaten up by my sister.

I ran back to the field and found that all the campers had their own fights.

I ran towards Annabeth who was fighting a dracaena. Her helmet was off and her hair bobbed as she dodged and deflected easily.

She stabbed the monster and dust blew into her face. She spit dust out of her mouth and gagged.

"You okay Wise Girl?" I asked.

She nodded and grinned.

"Let's go beat some of this army into sense, _together,"_ Annabeth said.

I smirked and we fought our way towards the campers.

Many of the demigods we fought were tough and weather beaten. They were all skilled in many ways.

I've got to admit it; Luke has done a fair job with training these demigods.

**Jarett's POV**

I shot tendrils of lightning towards anything that crossed my path. I swear I laughed this psychotic laugh once in a while.

I kept feeling chills go down my spine as I wounded or killed a monster.

It felt _great. _

It was nice to fight again. I kept slashing and hacking through monsters.

Once in a while I would get a challenge but other than that, it was easy.

I then froze. There was Connie fighting Luke as hard as she could. Before, I remembered she tackled him to save Percy.

But I was shocked. She moved expertly as she moved. Her slashes were so accurate.

Yet, the most part that I was paying attention to was her beautiful face. Her green eyes sparkled in determination and her shining black hair swayed as she moved quickly.

Her armor glistened harshly and all her weapons stayed strapped on her. I sighed.

I shook my head in exasperation. What the heck?

Connie is my best friend not like _that. _

I put on a straight face and started fighting the legion of demigods coming towards us.

But then things started going wrong. The Apollo archers started running out of arrows and the Hephaestus campers were being overwhelmed.

The Athena cabin was holding their ground but it didn't look too well. I saw Josh trying to regroup everyone but nothing worked.

I saw as the Aphrodite campers ran out of perfume and started desperately fighting with swords.

We were going down quick. There were too many people and monsters in Luke's army. I gritted my teeth.

This army is not destroying my home. I started hacking like a maniac. Monsters backed away from me and ran as I chased them.

Demigods panted in exasperation as they felt the strength of my sword.

But my power started draining. I couldn't take the strength as much as I did anymore. I started weakening.

Demigods on the enemy side started regrouping and all crowded around me. I tried fighting but I knew I was going to be overwhelmed any second.

I screamed a battle cry and they kind of backed off. But they just kept coming.

The crowd was like a swarm of bees, they wouldn't go away.

I started losing, next thing I know I'm on the ground trying to protect myself.

Someone kicked me in the ribs and I gasped for air.

"GET OFF YOU IDIOTS!" I heard Connie's voice say.

They were startled at first but then Connie crossed her arms.

"Why should we listen to you?" a girl asked.

"You should listen or I'll gut you all," Connie answered.

The girl snorted and laughed.

"Sure… I just gutted a few demigods a few minutes ago," the girl answered.

Connie smiled and a huge hurricane started.

"Fine, but I think you'll be regretting your choice."

Wind blew hard at the enemy demigods and water pelted their faces.

"STOP IT! PLEASE STOP IT!" someone said.

"Sorry, but it was your choice," Connie laughed.

The demigods screamed. Connie smiled evilly. Then the hurricane stopped and the demigods froze. They were all shocked.

"Now, unless you want me to do that again. HELP US!" Connie shouted.

The demigods bowed and drew out their weapons attacking the monsters.

Connie smiled, satisfied as ever.

Connie walked towards me and hugged me.

I hugged her back and squeezed her hand.

Her eyes sparkled and she buried her head in my chest, laughing hard.

I patted her head and rested my chin against her head.

Gods was she beautiful.

**Annabeth's POV**

I fought as hard as I could. I was trying to get to Percy.

When I saw his face I wanted to jump in his arms but there isn't enough time for that.

"Percy, we need to end this battle," I said.

He nodded and we both started cutting and clubbing people and disintegrating monsters. Eventually, the battle was over and we won.

But many of the campers were wounded. The Apollo campers and hunters tended to the wounded. I walked up to Malcolm and he smiled.

"It's finally over," Malcolm sighed.

I nodded.

"Finally, but there may be another war soon," I answered.

He shrugged and walked towards our cabin mates trying to tend to them.

Percy walked towards me and hugged me tightly. It's all over.

He pecked me and I smiled.

We just stood there looking at the carnage that has been done. The trees in the forest were a little well… burnt.

We collected the demigods that we recruited or clubbed and we finally actually convinced them to stay on our side.

That girl Percy clubbed her name was Taylor. The boy that Connie clubbed, his name was Mark. But that girl that led the group of the demigods who attacked Jarett, her name was Jenny.

The demigods were nice, just on the wrong side. Jenny said that Luke told them that we were the bad guys. He told the demigods that we were the ones who killed others.

I was in shock. Luke was so different.

I sighed and looked at Percy.

He put his arm around me and started whispering comforting things in my ear.

I exhaled and closed my eyes to calm me down.

I hugged Percy tightly. I knew that he was my soul mate and that I could trust him.

**Well, did you guys like it? I really like the action. Anyways, the story is almost over! :( But my next story coming up! :) REVIEW, VOTE, PM ME IF YOU WANT! :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys! I'm really sad that like no one is reviewing! I only got one review out of two chapters! Seriously! Anyways, I am making an announcement. I'm making another story with another quest along with the demigod's future story.**

**I recommend you read the quest one first to kind of understand stuff.**

**This is not the last chapter! IT MAY BE THE NEXT ONE OR THE ONE AFTER.**

**Thanks to my reviewer that has been reviewing frequently, Bookworm909!**

**ENJOY!**

**Percy's POV**

I hugged Annabeth tightly as she squeezed me harshly.

I looked around me and realized Connie's eyes were a little dim.

"Annabeth I'll be right back," I whispered.

She nodded and I walked towards my sister.

"Hey what's wrong?" I asked curiously.

My sister's sea green eyes dimmed even more than before. Her gaze turned at the grass but she didn't answer.

"Are you going to answer?" I asked.

Connie scowled and her eyebrows scrunched together. Her fists clenched and her eyes looked like ashen coals.

"I let Luke go," she finally said through gritted teeth.

"What do you mean? I thought you tied him to one of the oak trees," I asked.

She shook her head vigorously and she heaved a sigh. She clenched her teeth and a strange chill went up my spine.

"I forgot to disarm him. He cut himself out and left with that _traitor_. That traitor was my friend, she betrayed all of us, me especially," Connie concluded.

Connie was talking about Emily. Then I realized something.

Emily's nickname was the _snarler. _The prophecy line, _meet the snarler's end. _

Could it be? Maybe, Emily was still here.

I waved Annabeth over.

"What do you want?" Annabeth laughed.

My face was stony serious. Annabeth abruptly stopped laughing and looked at me with concerned eyes.

"Emily might still be here. Get as many campers to help search the camp," I whispered.

Connie over heard and got up quickly. She took Jarett and Josh by the hands and they walked together armed with sharp, gleaming weapons.

Annabeth nodded at me and she ran everywhere informing the campers.

Soon enough almost all the uninjured campers started searching.

**Connie's POV**

I grit my teeth as we walked in the forest looking for my old friend.

Now Emily is my enemy and when I hunt her down, I will show no mercy.

I took out my bow and notched five arrows.

Josh seemed to get nervous as he looked at my sharp arrows.

"If we find her, and you shoot. You might kill her," Josh said wisely.

I huffed and put my sharp arrows back in my shaft. However, I took out my blunt arrows.

"Better?" I asked.

Josh nodded in satisfaction.

I froze. I sensed something, something or someone was lurking the forest. I ran towards where my senses told me.

Then I saw her.

A blur of yellow. Whizzed past me but I knew it was Emily. I chased after her, she will _pay._

Finally I caught up and I jumped on the yellow blur and I heard Emily gasp for breath.

That gave me the chance. I took out my ballistic knives and crossed them up to Emily's neck.

"Hello Emily," I scowled.

"How did you know I was still here Connie?" she asked innocently.

"What do you think," I said fiercely as I drew my ballistic knives closer to her throat.

She sighed in content.

"Do you really think I'm that stupid to come back alone?" she asked.

Emily snapped her fingers sharply and someone came out of the bushes.

I gasped it was Connor Mooney Moore.

But he didn't look the same. His regular deep blue eyes looked dazed and hypnotized.

"What did you do to him?" I barked.

"Oh, it wasn't me. That was all Luke," Emily chuckled as she pushed me off.

I fell on my back harshly. Where were Jarett and Josh?

Emily clapped her hands three times and Connor kneeled on me and put his sword centimeters from my throat.

"You're not going to scream for help? Oh that's right, you think screaming is for cowards," Emily giggled evilly.

She walked up to me and struck me in the face with her dagger. Blood trickled down my face and some went into my right eye but I stayed conscious.

"You're a weak little sea spawn," Emily snarled.

She struck me again and I had another cut below my eye. I growled at her but it didn't faze her.

She put her boot against my face.

"Too bad, Luke _really _wanted to crush you himself. But you won't live long enough," Emily roared.

She took her boot off my face and then placed it on my arm.

"You're never going to see your brother or your two friends again," Emily laughed as she applied pressure on my arm.

I gasped as my arm cracked. I felt a shock of pain go up my arm. Emily broke my arm.

"I know you're not going to scream. You think you're too good for screaming."

Emily stomped on my arm harshly and smiled.

"Connor, finish her, I'm done with that little baby," Emily stated.

Connor smiled weirdly and drew up his dagger for the kill.

I sighed and did the only thing I could do.

I screamed.

I screamed as loud as I could. It magnified all around the forest and it seemed to be pitched sharply.

Emily put her hands to her ears.

But I kept screaming, apparently that fazed Connor. So I kicked him in the stomach and tried to get out my sword with my arm.

I winced in pain, my sword arm couldn't fight. My other arm was useless in fighting, what the hell do I do now?

**Jarett's POV**

Josh and I kept looking for Connie moving left and right trying to find our friend.

Then I heard a scream that pierced my ears.

"No way is that—" Josh started to say.

"CONNIE!" I shouted.

I ran towards the scream until I got so close to it that I knew she was right in front of me.

"Useless," I heard someone say.

I peeked over a bush and shook my head.

Connie fell on the ground as Emily kicked her in the chest.

"You can't reach for your sword because I broke your arm?" Emily said as if she was talking to a baby.

Emily chuckled and put her boot to Connie's neck.

"No one will ever know how the daughter of a weakling died. No wonder your mother died, you both have the same cowardliness," Emily laughed.

She jumped on Connie's neck and Connie jolted and was still.

I almost gasped. But then I saw something that made me smile.

Connie got up slowly and silently. She got out her dagger with her sword arm. She winced in pain, and she almost cried in agony.

But she held her breath.

"I think you should say good-bye forever," Connie said.

Emily turned around surprisingly only to get a dagger in her forehead. The snarler fell to the hard ground and died on the spot.

Connie smiled and fainted.

She fell on her back on the soft grass and she sighed.

I walked towards her slowly.

"Need some help?" I heard a voice say.

I turned around to see that Connor was smiling at me.

"I thought Luke made you crazy," I said.

Connor laughed.

"I faked it," Connor replied.

He made his eyes look zombie like and he laughed.

I raised my eyebrow and smiled.

"Yeah I think I need some help," I said.

I looked towards Emily.

"What do we do with her?" I asked.

Connor shrugged.

"Take her to the camp I guess," Connor replied.

He swept Emily and carried her.

I picked up Connie gently, bride style.

However, I almost dropped her when Josh appeared out of nowhere.

"Where the heck were you?" I asked.

"Right behind you," Josh stated.

I knit my eyebrows.

Josh shrugged and picked up Connie's dropped weapons. He then walked off towards the camp.

I sighed and started walking towards camp.

Connie's black hair had strands that were swept on her face. She looked peaceful as I carried her.

She then mumbled my name and held my hand.

I couldn't help but smile.

**Connie- You should all appreciate what this girl does; she has a lot more things to do.**

**Jarett- Yeah at least she updated for you guys.**

**Me- Guys, guys please. I update because I like writing and I appreciate people reading my fanfiction.**

**Jarett- Yeah sure… *makes weird face and shakes head***

**Me- Do you want to say something about that mister?**

**Jarett- *takes out sword* Sure let's dance.**

**Me- *running away* REVIEW! :) **


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys! Well, next chapter is the last chapter maybe… Then my next story is coming up with the second quest and the other one with the demigods' futures. I recommend you read the second quest one first.**

**Anyways, ENJOY!**

**Jarett's POV**

I looked down at Connie as I walked towards the camp. She was still holding my hand and mumbling my name.

As we walked towards the camp, Percy ran towards us.

"What happened?" he asked concernly as he looked at his sister.

"I'll explain in the Big House but for now we need to get Connie in her cabin and Emily somewhere as far away from Connie," I said.

He looked behind me and nodded at Connor.

Connor smiled with his gleaming blue eyes and sighed in content.

Percy nodded and led me to Cabin 3. He pointed to one of the beds that looked a lot neater than the whole cabin.

I looked at Percy with my eyebrows furrowed and Percy cracked a grin.

I walked towards the bed. I put Connie there gently but she wouldn't let go of my hand. Gods she had a strong grip.

I tried pulling and pulling but Connie's soft but calloused hand wouldn't budge.

"A little help?" I whispered.

Percy chuckled quietly and smacked Connie's hand. She let go and went back to her slumber.

"Come on," Percy waved at me.

I grinned and we walked towards the Big House. Connor was sitting in one of the seats with Clarisse, but he didn't have Emily's corpse.

I looked at him but he just shrugged.

I sighed and sat around the ping pong table with everyone else.

Chiron waltzed in with his horse half and cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry to get you here all in short notice but we need to know what has happened during Connie's battle with Emily," Chiron announced.

Connor was about to tell the whole story but we heard footsteps.

It was Devon with some medical supplies.

"Hey Chiron, I was wondering if I should start bandaging up Sky or should I—" Devon started to say until she looked up.

She dropped the supplies. They bounced and clattered on the floor but she didn't notice.

I saw her run towards Connor and jump into his arms.

"I missed you so much!" Devon cried as she hugged Connor even tighter.

"I did too," Connor replied as he grinned and kissed the top of Devon's head.

His blue eyes seemed to lighten and a smile grew on his face. For a child of Ares, he was nothing like Clarisse.

Connor pulled Devon with him towards a seat and she listened. By then, Will Solace already cleaned up the supplies.

"Well?" Leo asked as he put his hands up in exasperation.

"What?" Connor asked.

"The battle! I want to now the freak' in story! WHAT HAPPENED TO EMILY AND CONNIE?" Leo screamed.

"Oh right," Connor smiled sheepishly.

He started explaining every little detail on what happened and when he finished everyone fell silent.

"Nice throw with the dagger," Clarisse approved as she broke the tension in the room.

Everyone grinned at the Daughter of Ares and started laughing. They cheered and chuckled as they made a riot.

"MEETING DISMISSED!" Chiron shouted through all the noise.

The campers all filed out of the Big House still laughing hysterically.

I laughed as I ran to the Poseidon cabin.

Connie was still there in the bed. I walked silently towards her and sat on the soft mattress.

I knew she wouldn't hear me so I just said random things.

"I know you can't hear me but I really like you. Someday I'll ask you out but I also want to be more than your best friend," I whispered.

Connie stirred but didn't say a word.

"_Jarett," _she mumbled.

I smiled at her.

"Wake up sleepy head," I said as I shook her awake.

Connie yawned and smiled.

"Did you hear anything I said before?" I asked.

"No, what did you say?" Connie asked as she blinked her eyes open.

"Just telling you that I'm glad you're okay," I lied.

"Me too," Connie answered as she stretched.

I smiled and chuckled.

"Why are you laughing?" Connie giggled.

"I'm laughing because of your hair," I said as I pointed towards her hair.

Connie's hair was floating up and looked like she got rubbed by a balloon. I think it was because I kind of got excited because that happens to a lot of people when I get excited.

"That's your fault?" Connie laughed as she punched me in the shoulder.

I laughed and pulled her in to my chest. She sat up and rested her head on my shoulder.

We both sighed at the same time and our hands moved until we were holding hands.

Connie's hand felt soft but calloused at the same time. She looked down at our hands and she smiled and rested her head back on my shoulder.

**Percy's POV**

I panted as Annabeth and I sparred.

My heart throbbed and my veins felt like they would explode any second. My blood pumped wildly and my throat felt so dry that I felt like I couldn't breathe.

"Is that all you got Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth panted.

I got up and smiled.

"Bring it on Wise Girl," I answered.

She smiled and charged me.

I blocked, dodged, and hacked at Annabeth but she blocked every one of my blows.

Then I had Annabeth's dagger to my throat.

"Want to have a break?" Annabeth asked.

I gulped and nodded.

Annabeth pulled me up. We sat next to each other drinking water. The first drop of water I drank made me refresh and energized.

"Hey, I was wondering if you want to go out to that fancy restaurant that opened across the street," I said.

"Okay, walk to my cabin at eight," Annabeth smiled.

Eventually, Annabeth had to leave to her cabin.

I kept pacing my cabin as Connie snorted at me.

"You look like someone is about to kill someone you dearly love," Connie laughed.

I huffed and crossed my arms.

"I'm worried about what I should wear on the date with Annabeth," I muttered.

Connie giggled.

"Gosh Percy, you're acting like a girl."

I snorted.

"Here, I'll help you," Connie laughed as she rummaged through my closet.

After a few moments, she brought out a tuxedo that had a blood red rose attached to it. She also pinned a pearl bracelet on my arm that looked totally _manly._

"Is that okay?" Connie asked as she rolled her eyes.

I nodded and smiled as I looked at myself.

Finally, Connie gave me shiny black shoes and then she fixed my messy hair. Though, as much as she tried to fix my messed up hair, nothing worked.

Connie finally gave up and left my hair the way it was.

By the time we finished, it was time to pick Annabeth up.

I walked to her cabin and knocked and this time it was Annabeth.

I sighed in relief, glad that this time it wasn't Malcolm.

"Hey!" Annabeth smiled.

When Annabeth opened the door a little wider I saw her dress. She was drop dead gorgeous.

Annabeth had a slim black dress on with beading on the chest and she wore her owl earrings. Her hair was curly and she wore silver high heels that sparkled in the moonlight.

She stepped towards me and we walked off towards the restaurant.

**Connie-That was a nice ending.**

**Jarett-Yeah, thanks for not telling us what happened on the date. *sarcastically***

**Me-I'm doing that the next one and a little surprise the next one.**

**Jarett-I prefer not to have surprises.**

**Connie-Ditto to that.**

**Me-Come on guys! It's for entertainment. **

**Connie-Entertainment? How is it entertaining to wait a couple of days for you to update.**

**Me- *sigh* Review! **


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys! Well, next chapter is the last one! Then the second quest and future! Anyways, thank you Devon for reviewing! **

**ENJOY!**

**Connie's POV**

After Percy left for his date Jarett came back to my cabin.

My arm felt so much better; thanks to ambrosia it was good as new.

"You okay?" Jarett asked as he put his arm around me.

I nodded and hugged him tightly.

"Hey you're crushing my lungs!" Jarett laughed.

I giggled and let go of him.

"Knock, knock," I heard a voice say.

I looked up and saw Josh.

"Hey Fisher! Come on in," Jarett chuckled.

Josh walked towards us and smiled.

"Sorry I haven't seen you guys in a while. Just catching up with Selena," Josh apologized as he scratched his head.

I nodded in understanding.

Josh has a girlfriend named Selena and she's the daughter of Apollo. Selena has black hair and hazel eyes that seem to glow depending on her mood.

"Sooo…. What's been going on with you guys?" Josh asked.

"Nothing!" Jarett and I said at the same time.

"Sure…" Josh rolled his eyes.

He sat down next to us and an idea popped into my head.

I got up quickly and rummaged in my closet. Then I took out the two necklaces and one bracelet I had.

"Here," I said as I handed Josh the bracelet and Jarett the necklace with the green jewel encrusted in it.

Jarett and Josh both smiled and hugged me.

I smiled and squeezed them both just as tight.

Then we started talking mindlessly about random things.

After a few hours we decided to go out to a restaurant. So the guys left to their cabins to get into tuxedos. We also decided that Josh could bring Selena.

I sighed, this will be a nice night.

**Jarett's POV**

I fumbled with my stupid tie. I huffed and crossed my arms.

How the hell do you do this?

After about ten minutes of fumbling with my tie I finally got it. Then I put on the necklace.

It looked so cool with its green jewel and heart locket. It seemed to move the sky and lightning bolts. I decided to put my picture on one side and Connie's on the other.

I finally walked out of my cabin and knocked on Connie's cabin. She opened the door and poked out her head.

"Hey, you're early," Connie grinned.

I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Well, Josh is going to take like five more minutes getting ready. So why not?"

Connie shrugged and opened the door a little wider. My jaw dropped.

Connie was wearing a blue-green silk dress that sparkled and glittered in the moonlight. Her silky black hair was curled and she wore dangly diamond earrings.

She wore her blue jewel encrusted necklace and she had shining sky blue high heels on her feet.

"Are you just going to stand there?" Connie laughed.

I gulped and closed my mouth.

Finally I walked towards Connie and she looped her arm through mine. We walked towards the Apollo cabin and there was Josh and Selena sitting on the steps.

We all started walking out of the borders of the camp and walked to the restaurant across the street. The sign said in bright letters that I could barely read MAGICAL NIGHT.

We walked in and a waiter led us to a table booth. Connie sat next to me and squeezed my hand under the table.

I looked at her and smiled at her. She shrugged and kept holding on to my hand.

When the waiter came to ask us what to order we all smiled.

"I'll have the pesto with the bow tie pasta please," Connie ordered.

"I'll have the steak, medium-rare. Also, I'll have the crunchy French fry special," I ordered.

"We'll have the hamburger special," Josh smiled as he cuddled Selena.

I snorted. That's just cheesy.

The waiter left with a smile on her face as she looked at me. She had brown wavy hair and she had green eyes that seemed to hypnotize you.

Connie's face flushed and she huffed. I looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

She crossed her arms and she blushed.

When the waiter came back she handed me a piece of paper.

I looked at the paper and it said this:

Jenny Kim

Call Me!

215-679-0543

XOXOXO

I looked up at the waiter and she winked at me.

Connie peeked at the paper and she scowled.

When the waiter came back with the food Connie ate the food carefully.

Her fists were clenched around her fork.

Then, Connie dropped her fork and she went under the table. I pretended that I dropped my spoon and went under the table too.

Fortunately, the table was big so I didn't have to crouch down.

"What's your problem?" I asked.

"My problem is that demon of a devil!" Connie hissed.

"Just listen to me for a few minutes," I pleaded.

"Fine," Connie huffed.

"I really like you and I would never ever date anyone else especially that _waitress_," I whispered.

Connie paused for a few moments and nodded.

"How long?" she asked.

"What?" I asked.

"How long have you liked me?" Connie repeated.

"About when we were twelve years old. So four years after we met, and that's three years ago and I still like you," I admitted.

Connie smirked.

"Same, except I've liked you ever since we were thirteen," Connie grinned.

I looked up at her and smiled. Then I did something that made me so confused. I kissed Connie on the cheek.

"You kissed me wrong," Connie whispered.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

She smirked and she pulled me by the shirt and we kissed on the lips.

I felt like my brain was melting and it seemed like my heart beat faster. My senses lit up and all my doubts went away.

I felt so free and I felt like I could fly. I felt like I could do anything.

We finally broke apart and laughed quietly. Connie finally got back up to her seat and I came up after her.

"You guys took a long time," Josh laughed.

"It was kind of dark down there," I lied.

Josh nodded but he didn't seem fooled.

**Percy's POV**

Annabeth and I were having such a great time. The table behind us was really loud but we tried ignoring her.

Annabeth was so beautiful. I smiled at her dazed from her beauty.

"Hello? Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth laughed.

Then I heard a rattle and I turned around to the table behind us.

"Excuse me but we're trying to enjoy our night," I said through gritted teeth.

A girl with black hair turned around and she gasped.

"Percy?" Connie whispered.

I looked at my sister with a questionable look.

"Why are you here?" I hissed.

"I didn't know you were here!" Connie retorted.

I sighed and ignored her as I looked back at Annabeth.

"It's fine," I said.

Annabeth shrugged and we went back to our laughing.

"Hey, do you remember when you told Tantalus to go chase a donut?" Annabeth laughed.

"Do you remember when you tied me to a chair and out a donut right out of my reach?" I chuckled.

We both looked at each other and burst out laughing. I was having such a great time I didn't want it to end.

Then a slow dance came on and some people started going on the dance floor.

"Want to dance?" I smiled.

Annabeth nodded and I took her by the hand leading her towards the dance floor. We slow danced peacefully and the next thing I know a spotlight goes on us.

"We have ourselves a couple tonight folks!" someone said.

Everyone smiled at us and I looked over Annabeth's shoulder to see Connie with Jarett.

They were dancing with their eyes closed and they smiled. Connie had her head on Jarett's shoulder and they almost looked like a couple.

Connie then opened her eyes and her eyes sparkled and shined.

Then Jarett's eyes opened, his eyes seemed to look brighter if that was possible.

All of a sudden, Connie and Jarett did something that I didn't expect. Connie leaned towards Jarett and they kissed for a _really _long time.

I looked away. Gods I was treating Connie like a little kid. She deserved a guy to love.

**Connie-So Jarett and I are together?**

**Me-Yes, you guys kissed.**

**Jarett-That's just awesome.**

**Connie-*giggles***

**Me-*rolls eyes* I can't believe this.**

**Jarett-What, that I have my best friend as my maybe girlfriend?**

**Me-*sighs* Please REVIEW before I die from too much love! **


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys! Well this is the last chapter! Thank you for all my reviewers and I hope you guys read my next story!**

**MY NEXT STORY THAT'S COMING OUT IS CALLED ****THE NECKLACE OF HARMONIA ****SO LOOK OUT FOR IT. **

**IMPORTANT: THIS IS A CHALLENGE FOR ALL YOU PEOPLE. FIND A SONG FOR PERCY AND ANNABETH AND FIND ONE FOR CONNIE TOO. WHOEVER WINS I WILL TELL THEM SOME SECRETS BEHIND MY STORY WITH THE DEMIGOD'S FUTURE. PM IT TO ME OR REVIEW IT!**

**ENJOY!**

**Devon's POV**

I leaned against Connor as he stroked my hair. It was good to have him back.

But then I thought of something and my eyebrows furrowed.

"I sense something. Something or someone coming towards us," I whispered.

Then I heard a rustle or leaves and laughter. Connor and I looked behind us to find Connie and Jarett walking through the forest laughing and giggling.

"Hide!" I hissed.

Connor and I dove for the bushes and started spying on Connie and Jarett.

They both sat down against a tree and looked into each other's eyes.

"So I guess we're a couple now?" Jarett asked.

Connie smiled and shrugged.

They both burst out laughing and their hands crept up and bound together.

"I guess. But I want to keep it a secret," Connie finally answered.

Connor had this weird glint in his eyes and smiled. He put a finger to his lips and grinned.

I giggled silently and winked at him.

We both looked back and Connie and Jarett were cuddling and kissing. I almost gagged but I realized that's pretty much what all couples do.

I sighed, so this is how people react when they see couples doing weird things.

**Percy's POV**

Annabeth and I walked around the cabins until I swopped Annabeth and started carrying her like a sack.

She pounded on my back and laughed.

"You're so mean Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said sarcastically.

"Well then," I gasped as I acted taken back.

Annabeth giggled and I looked into her eyes as they seemed to melt in the moonlight.

We both smiled and I stared running towards my cabin.

I sat Annabeth down on the floor and she crossed her arms as if she were trying to look serious.

"Annabeth, don't be like that," I said.

She smiled and tackled me to the ground. I smiled as she hugged me tightly like a teddy bear. She giggled and ruffled my hair.

Eventually for some reason we started talking about random things until I blurted something out that made us both blush.

"What if someday we get married?" I asked.

We both flushed and smiled.

"Then I'll probably be trying to get some sleep every other hour because of you," Annabeth replied.

We both laughed and looked up at the ceiling as we lay on the hard wooden floor. Then I heard the door creak open.

Annabeth and I looked up to see Connie and Jarett walk in. As they walked in Connie's eyes shined and sparkled as she looked up at Jarett's electric blue eyes.

They were both laughing and smiling at each other as if they were a couple.

I grinned and wiggled my eyebrows at Connie.

"_I'll beat you up after this," _Connie said in my mind.

I almost forgot we could have conversations in our minds.

"_Sure…" _I answered.

Connie grinned and gave me a look that said I'm-not-bluffing-and-you-know-it.

I gulped and smiled innocently at Connie.

"Percy I have to go," Annabeth whispered in my ear.

She kissed me on the cheek and left.

Afterwards, Jarett left towards his mighty cabin.

"You guys are dating?" I asked.

Connie looked startled at first and nodded.

"Percy I'm 15 I can handle this on my own," Connie said.

"And I'm 18. I know more about dating then you do," I retorted.

Connie sighed and sat down next to me.

"So what are you trying to say by that?" Connie sighed.

"I'm just saying that you really need to be careful," I informed.

"I can trust Jarett I've known him ever since I was 8 years old," Connie said.

"But what if he changed?" I argued.

Connie shrugged and closed her eyes.

"Good-night Percy," Connie whispered as she went up to her bunk.

"Connie…," I said.

No answer.

I sighed and went to my bed and fell asleep.

**Nico's POV**

I walked sullenly around the camp as I walked to the Hades cabin. After all that's happened I actually found myself a crush.

A real one and her name was Natalie Frey, daughter of Hecate. We were so similar in so many ways. We both used magic and we both liked dark things.

I don't know she wasn't really afraid of me because I was a son of Hades. But she seemed so cool with me and she accepted me.

I walked towards the Hecate cabin and I knocked on the door.

Natalie opened the door and smiled at me.

"Hey Nico!" Natalie smiled as she hugged me.

I smiled and hugged her tightly. She laughed and hit my arm playfully.

I led her towards the docks and we started talking mindlessly as we looked up at the moonlight.

**Jarett's POV**

I slumped down my door as I sighed. Man was this a great night. I couldn't help but just sit there like a dummy and think about my new _girlfriend. _

Whenever I said that word I felt tingly in my stomach and my mind kept going blank. I looked around my cabin and sighed.

I was all alone. Thalia was in the Artemis cabin and well Jason was at the Roman camp.

I sat there and just kept thinking and thinking about that scene under the table. It kept coming to me over and over again.

The argument, me admitting my crush, and then the kiss. I smiled to myself and sighed. I kept thinking about that moment over and over again.

Then I took off my tuxedo and I took off my shirt. My muscles bulged and I laughed. Then I heard the door creak open.

I looked up at Connie and her face flushed. I forgot I was shirtless and my face flushed.

"You forgot your necklace in my cabin," Connie blushed wildly.

My face felt hot and I knew my face was even redder than Connie's. Connie hugged me and her face felt hot against my chest. Then she left and I just stood there startled by what she just did.

I then laughed and put on a shirt. Then I walked towards my bed and went to sleep.

I had an actually scary but happy dream.

_I was with Connie and we were holding hands. We were both walking down the beach ad laughing._

_We looked into each other's eyes and we leaned towards each other. I was about to kiss her until she disappeared._

_I was looking at a man and he was sitting in a throne and laughing._

"_Jarett Zelinsky, I'm not defeated. I will kill you and your pathetic little girlfriend."_

_I knew it was Ouranos and then I woke up in a cold sweat. _

**Connie's POV**

I kept thinking about how Jarett looked like shirtless and I smiled. He looked so shocked.

His muscles bulged and he looked so _cute_.

But I sat in my bed and kept looking back to the prophecy.

_You shall find your friends and meet the snarler's end. _

Done. We saved he demigods and I met Emily's death.

_The sleeping shall rise and love will grow in size._

Jarett and Josh rose and I fell in love with Jarett and it grew.

_The tortured will live and the lord will give._

I came back alive and the lord gave me death.

_Hail the age of new rage._

I was stuck on that one but I had an idea.

Ouranos was not defeated and he will stop at nothing to destroy us.

I knew what to do. Someday, I will gut Ouranos. Someday, I will defeat his army. Someday, I'll be the hero. Someday, demigods will talk about me and my reign.

**So did you guys like it? Remember my announcement and remember to look out for ****The Necklace of Harmonia****.**

**Thank you all for reviewing and I need to tell you the results of the votes for who Connie should marry.**

**Nico-0**

**Jarett-21**

**Matthew-20**

**Well! Thank you guys! Look out for my other stories and thank you all for all that you've done for me!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Okay I'm no longer doing the Necklace of Harmonia because face it, it's terrible… I don't know I've just been lousy this summer. But I will do some other story so watch out for that one and I promise this one will be a whole lot better…. **


End file.
